


Let Me Take You Dancing

by akaashisupremacy15



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Black Character(s), Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashisupremacy15/pseuds/akaashisupremacy15
Summary: Y/N is the manager for the boys' volleyball team, pretty new to the whole thing but is learning a lot about volleyball. They are also a pre-professional dancer and is getting ready for a dance competition coming up. One day after volleyball club, they sneak out to go to McDonald's and a guy walks up to them and asks for their number. Little did they know that this said guy was the captain of a powerhouse school in Tokyo.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

"If you go skydiving and your parachute breaks, you have the rest of your life to fix it," Nishinoya said.

"Noya, stop it," Ennoshita said.

"What if the sound instruments make is them actually crying?" Tanaka said.

"Not you too Tanaka?" I said hanging my head low.

"We drink water and we're 60%," Noya said.

"Cannibalism!" They yelled in unison.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" I yelled.

"It's too early for this," Ennoshita said.

"It's 3 pm," Noya said.

"Exactly." He said.

I laughed at him. Tanaka and Noya were a handful, but they meant well. No harm down. Ennoshita's probably glad that I'm too tired, or I would've joined in.

"Ok, I get why Ennoshita is tired," Tanaka started "But what's with you Y/N?"

"I had dance practice last night," I said laying my forehead on the desk. "My instructor worked us to the bone, I'm so sore."

"Damn, well you did say you have competitions soon," Noya said, a bit surprised by how tired I was. "I honestly don't get how you manage that and being our manager."

"I'm able to leave early and Kiyoko fills me in," I explained. "I can't do that next year though."

"Well, we've got practice, let's go," Tanaka said. The four of us started walking to the gym, Noya and Tanaka saying random stuff and Ennoshita and I too tired to deal with them.

We changed and walked into the gym.

"HINATA, YOU DUMBASS, YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG!!" I heard Kageyama yelled at Hinata who was lying on the floor.

"Ah yes, the sounds of Kageyama yelling at Hinata," Ennoshita said smiling tiredly.

"I literally buy you coffee after practice, you look like you're gonna drop dead," I said looking at him worriedly.

"Alright, let's get started everyone," Daichi said as he walked into the gym.

After practice, we all started walking home. They were all tired considering they were practicing really hard. I mostly spent the time grabbing them water and learning more about volleyball techniques and plays. Kiyoko helped me learn more about volleyball and the terminology, especially since I was new to the whole manager thing, considering I started a month ago.

"Oi, Y/N, you promised you'd buy my coffee," Ennoshita said poking my forehead.

"Sir, it is 8 at night, I'll get you some in the morning," I said bluntly. "You need sleep and coffee isn't gonna help that."

"Like you're not gonna stay up tonight watching anime," Ennoshita retorted back.

"And?" I said.

"You should sleep though," Tanaka joined in. "Don't you have dance practice tomorrow?"

"Since when did you memorize my schedule?" I asked feeling suspicious.

"You've been with us for a month, plus you tell us what days you won't be at practice," Noya said.

"Eh, that's fair," I said. My dance practices were on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays. We were practice for competitions we had later in the winter. So my teacher was working our asses off.

"Welp, I see you guys tomorrow, Ennoshita, remind me that I owe you coffee," I said waving them goodbye.

"Bye Y/N, see you tomorrow!!" Hinata yelled.

I waved and started walking away while Kageyama started lecturing Hinata about being so loud this late at night.

As I walked home, I realized how hungry I was. 'Man, I'm kinda hungry.' I thought. 'Maybe I'll sneak out to McDonald's'

I got home and the house was empty. 'Perfect, I don't have to sneak out'

I took off my uniform and changed into some grey sweatpants and a blue hoodie. I grabbed my wallet and left the house. I started walking, admiring the night sky. It was a clear night, no clouds in sight. I would just stare into them forever if I could. I didn't know any specific constellations, but they were still cool to look at.

I got McDonald's, ordered my food, and went outside to sit in the parking lot because of aesthetic. I put in my headphones and looked up to the sky while eating my food.

(Recommend playing Die for You by The Weekend)

I was looking around the sky, tuning everything out and focusing on the sound of the music playing. It was relaxing considering how tired I was. My body started swaying to the music and soon turned into a mini dance while I was sitting down.

"Hey"

I was snapped back to reality by a voice. I turn to my right to see a tall guy wearing grey sweatpants, like me, and a black hoodie. His hair made him look like he just rolled out of bed, similar to a rooster. His eyes were like a cat's. Piercing ember eyes. He was also really tall, maybe over 6'0.

"Uhh hey," I said back. He looked pretty shady, so I kept my guard up a bit.

"Can I sit?" He asked, gesturing to the spot next to me.

"Sure," I said hesitantly as he sat down next to me.

'Ah shit, I'm gonna die' I said in my head. 'This guy is way taller than me. Why is he talking to me? What does he want?'

"What's your name?" He asked

'The hell? Why is he asking that? I don't know him.'

"L/N Y/N," I said. "What about you?"

'What the fuck is wrong with me? He could be a stalker. Or a creep.'

"I'm Kuroo Tetsurou"


	2. Chapter 2

"So you snuck out, bumped into some random dude, and you ended up giving him your number," Tanaka said as we were talking before class.

"Yep," I said. "That's what happened."

"Alright, I'm gonna need details." He said.

"Ok so..." I said.

"So what brings you here?" He asked. "Why're you sitting in the parking lot?"

"Late night food runs while sitting in an empty parking lot is aesthetically pleasing," I answered. "What about you?"

"Had to pick up food for family," He said. " I'm visiting"

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"I live in Tokyo." He said.

"Damn, that's pretty far," I said.

"Yeah, I guess," he said.

"Why tell me that tho?" I said bluntly.

"Ehh," he said confused.

"You obviously want something from me, so spit it out," I said turning to him, slightly glaring.

"Haha, I guess you caught." He said while rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I just thought you were really cute and maybe I could get your number and we could hang out."

'.....WHAT' I thought

"You do realize I'm not a girl or a boy right," I said. Usually when people I'm not cis, they back off.

"So? That's gonna stop me from getting to know" he explained. "By the way, what're your pronouns?"

"HUHHHH!!" I yelled surprised. "What the hell do you want from me? What're your motives? How old are you?"

"Hey hey, calm down. I'm not a creep." He said defensively. "I don't have any ulterior motives. Also, I'm 17. So is that a no?"

Is this normal? I'm not used to people just wanting my number. Usually, it's constantly telling me to pick a gender. So why is he different? Suspicious.

I calmed down and put on my usual bored expression. "My pronouns are they/them. You're persistent, you know that?" I said getting up. "I like that. Alright, gimme your phone." I put my hand out so he could give me his phone. 

He fumbled to get his phone from his pocket and handed it to me. I opened his contacts, put my number in, and tossed back his phone, he barely caught it.

"Well, I gotta go. See you around rooster." I said waving goodbye and started walking him.

"Are you sure you're really Y/N?" Tanaka said eyeing me suspiciously

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said squinting my eyes at him.

"It's just that you've never shown much interest in dating," Tanaka explained. "You're always saying how love is confusing and only causes heartbreak."

"What does that have to do with me giving him my number?" I said confused.

"You literally said he called you cute," Tanaka said.

"I just met him, we're just strangers, maybe we'll be friends," I said.

"Ok, so has he hit up you yet?" Tanaka asked.

"No. But it was like 10 at night so I didn't expect him to." I said leaning my head in my hand.

"I don't dude, that's kind of sus."

"Eh, what's the worst that could happen?" I said, "I didn't care that I wasn't a girl so I'll see what happens."

"Yeah, but if he tries anything, hit me up," Tanaka said. He was a bit overprotective of me since I became a manager. Like a big brother. It wasn't extreme, but we would do shenanigans together and get in trouble.

"You know I would," I said smiling, going to my seat as the teacher walked in.

Once class was over, we headed to the cafeteria to eat with Noya and Ennoshita. I got inline to buy food and that coffee I owed Ennoshita

"Guess what this dumb butt did," Tanaka said as we walked up to the table.

"Oh god, I don't have coffee," Ennoshita said rubbing his eyes with his finger.

"Never fear, I have your coffee," I said, setting the cup down on the table.

"Ok, but what did you do?" Noya asked, sounding curious.

"I went to McDonald's and this guy came up to me and we talked and I gave him my number," I said bluntly

Ennoshita almost spits out his coffee. Noya's mouth was hanging open. "IMPOSTER, THERE'S AN IMPOSTER!!" He yelled out, drawing attention to us.

"Oi, shut up," Ennoshita yelled, smacking the back of his head. "But are you ok? Do you need to lie down?"

"Why're you guys overreacting?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Cause you gave someone your number," Ennoshita said.

"Look, I was distracted by the fact that he didn't care that I wasn't a cis, what do you ask from me?" I retorted back.

"That's amazing Y/N" Noya yelled out.

"Yeah, but he sounded pretty suspicious to me," Tanaka said.

"I mean what did he look like," Ennoshita said.

"Uhh, really tall, maybe 6'0. Major bedhead, almost like a rooster. His eyes were really cool, they were like a cat's." I said remembering his features.

They all got silent and looked at one another. "Yo, what's up?"

"No, it's just that that guy sounds familiar," Tanaka said. I didn't believe him. They knew something I didn't, but I didn't care enough to question them.

"Eh, whatever," I said.

After school, I made my way home to get ready for dance practice. I grabbed a headband to slick my hair back out of my face, grabbed my bag, and started walking out the door. Competitions were coming up, meaning that my instructor is gonna be working us to our limits. We weren't one of those well-known studios, no one knew who we were, which made it harder for us to get awards. So we had to work hard if we wanted to win.

I made it and walked into the place, greeted the front desk, and walked into the dressing room to change.

"Hey Y/N" I heard someone say.

"Hey," I said, not needing to turn around to know it was my friend Miya. "You know the weirdest thing happened to me last night."

"Oooh, what happened?" Miya asked

"I snuck out and met some guy at McDonald's and gave him my number," I said bluntly

Miya was silent and stared at me. "What does he look like?"

'Shit' I thought. My teammates always said my taste in people was questionable. "Uhh, tall. Major bedhead that makes him look like a rooster. His eyes were really pretty, they were like a cat's, this pretty yellow."

"So you have a crush on a rooster cat hybrid." She said.

"Huh, who said I had a crush on him?!" I yelled.

"Yo, what's up?" Our teacher and teammate Lauren said as she walked in.

"Y/N has a crush on a rooster cat," Miya said as she walked into the studio.

"I never said that!!" I yelled at her. 

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Lauren said as she walked into the studio.

"LAUREN, ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK I SWEAR!!" I yelled.

"I don't care, get in the studio and start stretching." She said.

"Fine," I said in defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, author here. Before anyone says it, no, Miya is not one of the Miya twins, she has nothing to with the Miya twins. Miya is based on one of my dance teammates. In fact, all of the people that are mentioned in this story that aren't Haikyuu related are based on real people. So no slander.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jesus Lauren. Why'd you have to work us so hard?" Caitlin said as she staggered out of the studio.

"Because competition is coming up and you need to be ready," Lauren explained.

"But it was leaps, jumps, and turns," Mia said.

"Too bad," Lauren said. "Y/N, get water and hurry up so we can run and clean up our duet."

"Coming," I said.

Lauren was the best in the studio, She was able to keep the same energy throughout a whole dance, especially if it was energetic towards the end. A lot of dancers couldn't do that, considering that was a skill you needed as a dancer. She was the example, the Kageyama of the studio. No one could beat her, and we didn't try to cause we knew we couldn't.

It was easy to be outshined by her. Which is why I was surprised when Ms.Devon told us that we would be doing a duet together. I thought she was crazy. There were people who were a lot better than me in the studio who could be on the same level as her. I don't get why she made that decision. But there was nothing I could do. I wasn't mad about it. If anything, I was excited, just confused.

We stayed behind for another hour, cleaning up movements and running it five million times before we called it a day and started packing up.

We all got dressed and walked out. I checked my phone to see a text from someone, but I didn't recognize the number.

**Unknown**

**Hey, this is Kuroo. The guy from McDonald's**

**Me: Oh, hey rooster head.**

**Kuroo: Hey!! What's that nickname >:(**

**Me: Have you seen your hair?**

**Kuroo: Fine, but then that means I get to call you cutie**

**Me: That's kinda creepy**

**Kuroo: Ok then I'll call you shorty**

**Me: Who are you calling short?!**

**Kuroo: You ;)**

**Me: Well not all of us can be 6'0 like you**

**Kuroo: 6'3 actually**

**Me: WHAT THE FUCK!?!**   
**Well at least I can bite your ankles**

**Kuroo: Jeez, you're like my friend Yaku.**   
**He says that too. Must be a short people thing.**

**Me: Whatever beanpole.**   
**And I'm not that short**

**Kuroo: Yeah but you're still shorter than me.**

"You texting that guy?" Lauren asked, peeking over at my phone.

"Yeah," I said.

"Mr. rooster cat hybrid," she said smirking.

"Shut up, that sounds weird," I said.

She peered at my phone. "Jesus, why is he so tall?"

"Stop being nosy," I said covering my phone. "Nothings happening."

"But something might," she said smirking again.

"You were literally saying how he's a rooster cat hybrid," I said. "And stop thinking there's something going on, I just met him, I don't know anything about him."

"Whatever." We reached the corner and went our separate ways.

I walked into my neighborhood and my mind started to run.

'Jeez, why are people overreacting? He's just some guy. But he did call me cute. He probably wants something from me. Bet he's gonna ask what's in my pants or something. Typical. Why do people think that's cool? They think they're so funny. News flash, it makes you look like an asshole.'

I made it home, walked up to my room, dropped my bag on the floor, and flopped onto my bed, not caring that I was sweaty and still in my leotard and tights.

The next morning, woke up, showered, put on my school uniform, and walked out the door. I checked my phone to see if Kuroo texted me, none. I was kinda disappointed but I shook it off.

"Y/N!" I heard someone said. I turned and saw Ennoshita walking towards me.

"Oh good morning," I said.

"Morning." He said back. He saw my phone and smirked.

'Oh god,' I thought.

"So, did he text you?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's an ass too," I said

Suddenly, Ennoshita got defensive. "What did he do?"

I paused for dramatic effect. "He called me short."

"That's it," Ennoshita said cocking his eyebrow.

"HEY NOT ALL OF US CAN BE TALL LIKE YOU!" I yelled, "Noya would get it."

We walked into the club room and changed into our gym clothes and made it downstairs to the gym.

"Good morning everyone," I said

"Good morning." They all said in sync.

"Y/N, Noya said that you were dating some shady dude you met on the street. Is that true?" Hinata said loudly.

"Ok first off, why are you so energetic this early in the morning?" I asked still tired from practice last night. "And two, no I'm not dating him, I literally met him two days ago."

"Ok, but the way Noya described him sounded familiar, for some reason. Can't put my finger on it."

'Ok, that's the second time someone has said Kuroo sounded familiar.' I thought 'Whatever'

Morning practice went on, as usual, practicing receives, spikes, and a few small group games.

When practice ended, Coach Ukai gathered everyone around. "Alright everyone listen up. We've been invited to attend a week-long training camp being hosted by Nekoma High. It starts in a month. Many top-ranking schools will be there, so it'll be a good opportunity for you to learn some skills from them"

Everyone started getting excited, talking about going to Tokyo, and working on their skills.

Takeda-sensei cleared his throat to try to stop the noise "That being said, midterms are around the same time"

As soon as he said that, the gym went silent. He continued "Meaning that if you don't pass your midterms, you won't be able to go to Tokyo."

The gym was so silent you could hear a pin drop. After 10 seconds of silence, Kageyama, Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya started yelling their heads off.

Tanaka and Noya tried to run away, only to be stopped by Ennoshita, well Hinata was asking what counted as a failing grade, and Kageyama looked as pale as a ghost and hadn't moved.

It was chaos, but after a minute Daichi quieted them down and told them that if they worked hard, they would be able to go to training camp.

"Tsukishima's the smartest out of them, so they'll probably have to go to him for help," I said to Kiyoko.

"Yeah that's not gonna end well for them," she said.

"Well it's either that or no Tokyo," I said.

"By the way," she started saying "Is what Nishinoya said true?"

"Not you to Kiyoko," I said in defeat.

"Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, I just want clarification," she said.

"No it's fine, I'm used to it at this point," I said. "We're not dating, I met him at McDonald's, he came up to me and asked for my number. I'm surprised he didn't care when he said I was non-binary. But he's probably just trying to see what's in my pants."

"I mean, has he done anything?" She asked.

"No, we talked a bit last night, I was gonna text him before class," I admitted.

"Well if he tried anything, just know I have your back, we all do." She said smiling at me.

"Thanks, Kiyoko," I said smiling back.

We all went back to the club room and changed and headed to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you enjoyed, just clearing stuff up that no one asked for. In case you're wondering why Lauren is both a teacher and a student at the studio, in most dance studios, if you reach a certain age, you can be an assistant helping the teacher or a teacher and working at the studio but still do competitive dance. That's what Lauren is.


	4. Chapter 4

We had two more weeks before training camp. Us second years had been holding study sessions as often as we could, Tanaka and Noya were starting to get the hang of it. Kuroo and I have been texting still, casually flirting and bickering. He's annoying as hell but I like that about him. I told him that I went to Karasuno and he told me about his friend Kenma, he seemed pretty cool, a gamer boi. 

I was walking around looking for Hinata and Kageyama's classrooms. I knew they had been struggling. They were saying that Tsukishima was making it confusing and wasn't helping them with work during school hours. So being the good upperclassmen I am, I decided to give them a little resource to help them out.

I saw them walking down the hallway. "Hinata! Kageyama!" I yelled out to them. They turned around and saw me. "Y/N, are you here to help us with our studies?" Hinata asked.

"Sorry, I've already got my hands full with Tanaka and Nishinoya," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "But I do know someone who can help. Go look for Yachi Hitoka, she's in class 6, she should be able to help. She's pretty shy so don't go barging. And tell her I sent you." I said.

"Woah, thanks Y/N!" Hinata said smiling brightly as he did.

"Yeah thanks," Kageyama muttered.

I patted their heads. "No problem you, and good luck" and started walking away to my next class.

The next two weeks went by quickly. The same routine as always. Wednesday night, two nights before we left for Tokyo, it was revealed that Tanaka and Noya had passed just barely, but Hinata had failed English and Kageyama had failed Modern Japanese. They were pretty upset, even tried to play out how they could get to Tokyo on their own.

But instead, Tanaka stepped in. "Well, you guys should be able to get all your work down in the morning" He pointed his thumb at himself. "Leave transportation to me."

As we were walking home, I turned to Tanaka. "So did you talk to Saeko about this or did you just volunteer her to drive them to camp."

He froze. "Uhh, well yeah I did," he said in defeat.

"She's not gonna be happy about that," Ennoshita added.

"Listen, I'm already stressing out about this, I don't need you two making me feel worse!!" He yelled.

"Sorry about that?" We apologized.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

Rooster head

Yo, you wanna hang out at McDonald's. My treat ;)

I smiled down at my phone and texted him back. It had become normal for us to just hang out and chill in the McDonald's parking lot.

Bet, see in 10

"Ooh, secret McDonald's run," Enmoshita said looking over my shoulder.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. "It's no secret."

"Well, we know you're gonna sneak out to do it," Tanaka said. "How have you not gotten caught tho?"

"I have no clue, must be a strict parents thing. I'm sneaky" I said wiggling my fingers

We reached the corner and went our separate ways.

I walked into the house and was greeted by my mother.

"Hey D/N. How was school?" She said.

"It was all right. But I'm gonna go to bed early." I lied.

"Oh ok, well goodnight." She said.

"Night," I said walking up the steps, smirking to myself.

I dropped my bag, changed into more comfortable clothes, turned off the lights, made my bed to make it look like I was sleeping, stepped out my bedroom window onto the roof, jumped down, and started running down the road.

"Ok ok, so would you rather go a whole month without internet, or have to watch paint dry?" Kuroo asked laughing.

"Watch paint dry. My imagination could keep me company. Plus I wouldn't be able to text if I had no internet." I said laughing

His cheeks flushed pink. "W-well, so you do like talking to me?" he stuttered.

"Shut up," I said looking away. 'I still have to tell him that I won't for a week.'

"Alright, would you rather know when you die or how you die," I asked.

"Damn, Uhh, how I die because then I'll be able to avoid," Kuroo answered.

"Yeah, but what if it's like a tsunami or something," I asked.

"Guess move somewhere where tsunamis don't happen," he said.

"Yeah, I guess," I said eating a fry.

"Oh hey, I won't be here next week, I got training camp, it's actually why I wanted to hang out with you today." He said scratching the back of his neck.

I look at him confused. "Huh?"

"I have training camp all next week so I won't be here." He said again. 

Wait a minute. I have training camp next week.

"So do I?" I said confused.

"Hold on, you said you go to Karasuno, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, and you said you go to school in Tokyo?"

"Yeah," He confirmed.

We stared at each other trying to figure. After a few minutes, something in my brain clicked. I remember we had watched a few matches of Nekoma's official games, and I vividly remember the captain who had weird hair, like a bedhead.

I pointed my finger in his face, "YOU'RE THAT ANNOYING CAPTAIN ON NEKOMA'S VOLLEYBALL TEAM!!" I said. It finally made sense why they all seemed like they knew him.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP CALL ME THAT?!" HE yelled back.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE DAMMIT!" I yelled back. "But what the hell are you doing in Miyagi?"

"Visiting family, I've been doing school online, but how do you know how I am? You into volleyball or something?" He asked.

"Ehh, kinda. I'm the manager for the boys' volleyball team." I explained. 

"Really, what about Glasses-Chan?" He asked.

"She's still there," I said. "She does more work than me cause I gotta skip club for dance."

"You do dance?" Kuroo said jerking his head in my direction.

"Yeah," I said.

"Can I see?" He asked.

"No," I said bluntly.

"Aww come on! I wanna see," He whined.

"No," I said again.

"Fine, but I'm gonna pester you about it," He said.

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes. "But are you going back to Tokyo tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you going Friday morning?" He asked.

"Yep, and we're gonna beat your ass," I said laughing.

"Ha, you wish. You're talking to the captain of a powerhouse school." He said crossing his arms and putting his nose in the air.

"Well, we'll see about that" I walked to throw away the trash.

I turned to look at him and saluted at him with my fingers while winking. "See you Friday."

I saw his cheeks go pink and then I started walking back home.


	5. Chapter 5

"Is that it?"

"I think it is Noya,"

"SKYTREE!" They yelled.

"Actually, that's just a regular transmission tower." One of Nekoma's players said.

As I tiredly walked off the bus, I heard the ugliest laugh ever. 'What the hell I was that' I thought. I turn in the direction of the sound and see Kuroo.

'Shit, I'm too tired to deal with him. Or to be teased by everyone,' I thought and tried to hide behind Kiyoko.

I managed to get past him without him spotting me. We were walking towards the entrance when someone screamed. I looked in front of us to see a guy with a blonde Mohawk in front of us, tears in his eyes. "THERE'S A HOT AND A CUTE ONE! I'M NOT WORTHY!" He yelled as he fell to his knees and started crying.

"What the hell is up with him?" I said coming from behind Kiyoko.

"Take a good look bro," Tanaka said coming from behind him and stood in front of us. "Behold, the power of going to Karasuno," and started laughing in triumph.

"Let's go inside," Kiyoko said and we started walking away.

"YO, Y/N," someone yelled. But I didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

'Aww shit, here we go,' I thought. I turned to see Kuroo walking towards me.

"Long time no see," He said.

"Yeah," I said. I could feel Ennoshita smirking from behind me.

I turned to the guy with a Mohawk. "Is he gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, he's just upset that you guys have two managers and we don't have one," Kuroo explained.

"Ahh, he's got a thing for Kiyoko," I said. "I can't say I blame him tho,"

We walked into the gym and there were already people warming up and games starting. The gym was somewhat bigger than the one at Karasuno. But it was still pretty cool.

"Pretty cool huh?" Kuroo said, basically reading my mind.

"Yeah, I guess," I said looking around.

"By the way, where's the shorty and setter," He asked.

"They failed their exams so they had to stay for supplementary lessons," I explained. "They'll be here later tho. Why? You think we can't beat you without them,"

"Maybe," he said flashing his usual smirk. Oh how would love to punch it off his face.

"You better eat your words old man, we're gonna run you into the floor," I said pointing at him.

"It's on," he said. "And I'm not old!"

I started walking away. "Yeah, but you act like you are,"

The practice games started, and we ended up losing most of them. 'Damn, these teams are good. It makes sense as their powerhouse schools, not to mention Hinata and Kageyama aren't here,' I thought. I looked over to the match Nekoma was playing to see Kuroo smirking at me. 'That asshole. I swear to god, I'm gonna hurt him.'

The afternoon came, we still hadn't won any games. It was our last game of the day, we were pretty far behind, the odds weren't in our favor. 'Come on guys, you can do this,' Right before things could get worse, the gym doors burst open. It was the quick attack duo.

"You're finally here!" Coach Ukai yelled, "Hurry up and change and get in the game!"

I looked over at Kuroo and smirked, with him smirking right back. "Hey, stop flirting with your rooster head," Ennoshita whispered in my hair, scaring shut out of me. "We're not flirting, you idiot," I whisper yelled.

"You're literally eye fucking, you're not slick." He said smirking.

"That's not it," I said and put on sunglasses. "You ain't gonna catch me slipping."

"Where'd you even get those?" He asked.

With Hinata and Kageyama back, we finally won our first game. I sighed in relief. This week might be harder than we thought.

After that, free practice started and before I could sneak off, one of the guys walked up to me. "Uhh, hey." I turned to my right to see a guy with short blond hair with undone roots. "Are you Y/N?" He asked me. 'He's wearing the same outfit as Kuroo, so he must be from Nekoma' I thought. 'His eyes are really pretty too. What's with Nekoma having really pretty eyes?"

"Uhh, yeah I am," I said.

"Oh so you're the one Kuroo always talking about," He said.

"Uhh, what?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"He's always talking about, saying who you're really cool and stuff," He said staring at the ground. "You use they/them pronouns, right?"

"Yeah, I do," I said. 'OH MY GOD, HE ASKED ABOUT MY PRONOUNS! AAAAAAAAA!!!'

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Oh, Kenma," He said.

"Your hair's really cool, I like the roots your undone. Usually, it looks bad but you pull it off," I said.

"Oh, uhh thanks," he said looking down at the floor again.

"Well, see you around," I said walking out of the gym.

As I walked to the cafeteria to help make dinner, I felt someone wrap their arm around me.

"Hey Y/N,"

"Sup rooster,"

His face twitched but continued talking. "I see you met my friend Kenma,"

"Yeah, his hair's pretty cool, I wonder if I pull that off," I said.

"It's not normal for him to usually approach people like that," He explained.

"Good to know," I said. "So you talk about me to your team?"

He stopped walking while I kept going. I smirked.

"Well, I-, you're no better." He stuttered trying to catch up to me. "Your buddy Ennoshita tells how you always smiling at your phone whenever I text you. Always talking about me too."

'Damn you Ennoshita, a reminder to beat your ass later,' I thought.

"First off all, you make it seem like you don't do the same thing. Second of all, he, Noya, and Tanaka always bother me about you. So in any case, they always talk about you."

"Aww come chibi-chan, just admit that you're madly in love with me," He said clasping his hands together and fluttering his eyelashes.

"I swear if you weren't my upperclassmen, I would beat your ass," I said glaring at him.

"That's not very nice," he said getting real close to my face, but I wasn't backing down.

"That's the point dumbass," I said getting closer.

"Oh for the love of everything that is good and holy in this world, just get together already. This is painful to watch," I heard someone say. I turn to see a guy with short light brown hair and wearing Nekoma's gym clothes.

"NO ONE ASKED YAKU," He yelled at this guy named Yaku.

My eyes lit up. "Oh you're Yaku," I said walking over to him.

"Um, yes," he said confused.

"You and me, we're gonna be good friends," I said "We can rag on Kuroo together,"

His confused look turned into a mischievous smirk. "Yeah, we're gonna get along,"

"HEY, STOP PLANNING OUT MY DEMISE," Kuroo screamed.

"No," I said pulling my eye down and sticking my thumb. "Well, I gotta go, see you later," I said and started walking to the cafeteria.

I walked into the kitchen and was met with angry glares. 'Ah shit, I'm gonna die.' I thought.

"Y/N, where were you? You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago," one of Fukurodani's managers said.

"Uhh, I was going around getting to know people," I said. It was technically a lie, I did meet two of Nekoma's players.

"Fine, but don't be late next time," She said.

Soon, everyone started piling into the cafeteria and dinner started. I walked over to where the other second years were and slammed my tray onto the table to grab their attention. 

I looked over at Ennoshita. "Ennoshita, why're you spreading my business?"

"Now now, let's not jump to conclusions," Ennoshita said putting his hands. He knew he was in trouble. 

I was in the middle of scolding Ennoshita for spitting out my business when a guy walked. And OH MY GOD, this man was beautiful. Black messy hair that was curly at the ends, blue eyes, and wore this uncaring expression on his face.

Noya noticed and looked at me. "Y/N, you good?"

"OH MY GOD, HE'S SO PRETTY!" I yelled, shaking Noya's shoulders. A few people around turned to look at us. "WHAT AM I DOING WRONG!?! AAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Hey, calm down!" Ennoshita said.

"I wonder what his skincare is. How does he look so good? What's his secret?" I said staring at him.

"Stop it, you're sounding like a creepy," Tanaka said.

"Says you, Mr. 'oh my god Kiyoko marry me'," I said imitating him. "I mean I can't blame you, but still," I said and went back to staring at the pretty boy.

Kuroo POV

I look over to Y/N's table to see them staring at Akaashi. 'Why are they looking at him? Look at me! I'm just as good looking as he is. Damn you Akaashi for being so pretty,'

"Kuroo, stop looking at Akaashi look you want him to drop dead," Kenma said nonchalantly.

"Ehh, I'M NOT," I retorted back.

"Don't be stupid," Yaku said.

"Zip it Yaku!" I said pointing at Yaku.

"Whatever. You two need to get your shit together. I'm getting tired of you constantly talking at them," he said.

"Can you blame me tho? Their style of clothing is so cool, apparently, they do dance, but they won't let me see. And also..."

"We get it, you're in love. Just ask them out already." Kai said.

"I'm getting there," I said gritting my teeth.

"Well, get there faster," Kenma said, now playing his game.


	6. Chapter 6

I was getting ready for bed, cornrowing my hair into two braids, still thinking about that pretty boy.

'Maybe I would actually take care of myself. It might be too late for that. How the hell did Kuroo find me cute? Must have low standards.'

I wrapped my hair in my headscarf and walked out of the bathroom. As I opened the door, I bumped into somebody. "Ah, sorry," I apologized.

"No worries," I looked up to see who it was. It was the pretty boy

I pointed my finger in his face. "ITS YOU, THE PRETTY BOY,"

He looked at me confused. "Umm, what?"

"What's your secret? How are you so pretty? I need to know." I said, bombarding.

He looked pretty concerned, scared almost. It was then I realized that looked creepy and probably sounded like a lunatic. "Ah shit sorry, lemme start over. I'm L/N Y/N, I'm one of the managers for Karasuno. Also, I use they/them pronouns" I said holding out my hand for him to shake.

"Akaashi Keiji, setter for Fukurodani, he/him pronouns," He said shaking my hand.

"Oh cool, you're a setter. You make it look so easy, even though it's really complicated and takes a lot of work," I smiled at him.

"Yeah I guess," He said.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, good night Akaashi," I said waving.

"Goodnight," He said waving back.

I walked down the hallway and turned the corner and saw Kuroo standing by the stairway. "What's up rooster?" I said, chuckling at his nickname.

Kuroo didn't look amused tho. "Why were you talking to Akaashi?" He asked, looking pissed off.

I looked at him, confused. "I just ran into him," I explained. 'Why does he look so pissed off? Did he see me talking Akaashi? Why does he care?' I thought about it for five seconds and then it hit me. He's jealous.

I smirked at him, the kind of smirk Tsukishima would give when he's gonna say something salty. "Aww, is someone jealous of Mr. Pretty boy?"

His pissed expression turned into a full-on blush. "And what if I am?"

My face dropped. 'Oh shit, he actually is?' I thought.

"Calm down, I just met him. My gender envy just kicked in." I said walking up a few steps to meet his eye level.

"Well I don't want you talking to him, or any other guys for that matter," he said

"What about girls?" I asked cocking my eyebrow.

"Ok guys and girls." He said, a little taken back.

"What about non-binary folk?" I smirked.

"OK, YOU CAN'T TALK TO ANYONE THAT ISN'T ME!" He yelled causing, an echo in the staircase.

I was a bit taken back by it, I've never seen him lash out before, let alone over something as small as this. I smirked, got real close to his face, our breaths mixing together. I leaned in more, about to kiss him, and stopped. "Have you good night Kuroo," and kissed his cheek and walked up the steps.

I walked into the room, slid the door closed, and fell down, burying my head into my knees. 'What the hell did I just do? Where did that come from?!'

"Umm, why are you staring at Nekoma's captain like you want to shoot him in the back of his head?" Ennoshita said as we ate breakfast the next morning. I watched him as he talked and laughed with his teammates. It only made me more upset.

"I have to kill him," I whispered, but loud enough for Ennoshita to hear.

"What!?" He yelled in alarm.

"I have to kill him!" I yelled, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him. "I don't know how to flirt with him so he has to die!!"

"Hey, calm down," he said holding his hands up. "First off, it's too early for this and there's no coffee." I rolled my eyes as he mentioned his coffee addiction.

"Second of all, I already got scowled by you last night." He said.

"Well maybe if you didn't go around spreading my business, I wouldn't have to," I explained.

He rolled his eyes and continued. "Third of all, what're you so nervous about?"

I averted my gaze and thought about last night. If I wasn't black, my face would've been so red.

"What did you do?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

I hung my head in defeat. "I tried being all cool and suave yesterday with him before bed and I embarrassed myself,"

"Ok and? You can't back out now, I got money on the line," Ennoshita said. My head shot up to look at him, only then did he realize his mistake.

"YOU BET MONEY ON ME?!" I yelled, grabbing his shirt. "WHAT THE HELL MAN!!"

"Uhh, can I sit here?" a voice said. I turned toward the voice to see Akaashi standing with his tray in hand.

"Oh, hey Akaashi," I said letting go of Ennoshita's shirt. "Go right ahead,"

"Wait, when did this happen?" Ennoshita said looking at me confused.

"I ran into him last night when I was leaving the bathroom," I said smiling.

"Please stop smiling, it's weird to see that," Ennoshita said.

"Oh piss off," I retorted.

We talked and ate until it was time for practice games to start. As we were walking into the gym, a hand grabbed my shirt and pulled me away from the door.

I turned around to see Kuroo glaring at me. "I thought I told you to stay away from people,"

"You should stop glaring so much, you're gonna get wrinkles," I said "Now as much as my antisocial ass would love to do that, I'm gonna pass this time,"

"Too bad I don't want you getting all cozy with Akaashi," he said.

"You need to calm down with your jealousy, you might end up killing someone," I said, flashing my Tsukki smirk.

"What, hey, I-, uhh," he stuttered.

"Now now, take your time, use your words," I said.

"Aaagh, why are you like this?!" He yelled out.

"To spite you," I said pointing at him "And God, cause he's a dick,"

I turned on my heel and walked towards the door. Before I went inside, I shot him a wink and waltzed away. It wasn't until I got inside did the embarrassment kick in. 

The day went on per usual, with us winning no games, even with Hinata and Kageyama. At this rate, we might not win a single game. At least this will help when we go up for qualifiers.

We were playing against Fukurodani, meaning I could see Akaashi closer up. He was really good, and their ace was amazing. He had this amazing cross-shot, got past the blockers like it was nothing.

The day ended, I was in the boys' room Kenma, Hinata, and a few of Nekoma's other members. I was sitting next to Kenma, watching him play on a PSP while he told Hinata about their new member Lev. Apparently, he was pretty new to volleyball and according to Kenma "was really bad". He said that Lev sucked at passing and relied on his instincts and height rather than rational thinking. Kenma even said his serves were worse than Hinata's.

"Yo, you're really good, are you a gamer boy?" I asked, amazed by how good he was. I wasn't really good at video games, mainly because my parents are overprotective and would only let me play PG games.

"Umm,I guess yeah," he said, not looking up from his game.

"Nice," I said, my eyes glued till his console.

"Hey Y/N," someone walking into the room said. I look up to see Kuroo standing behind me. 'Oh boy, it's too late at night to deal with him?'

"What're you doing?" He said sitting next to me.

"Watching Kenma game, he's really good," I said, my eyes back on his console.

"Why do that when you can talk to me?" He said putting his head in his hands.

"Naw, I'm good," I said, not looking up.

He poked my cheek with his finger. "Come on,"

"Kuroo, I swear I will bite your finger," I said side-eyeing him.

"I'll take that chance," he said smirking and continued poking my cheek.

"I wouldn't do that Kuroo-san," Hinata said nervously. "Tsukishima did that once and ended up in the infirmary,"

He stopped and looked at him wide-eyed. "What did he do?"

Before I could answer, Hinata spoke. "He said they couldn't dance, which is weird considering that Y/N's a pro dancer"

Kuroo looked back at me, eyes even wider. "YOU'RE A PRO DANCER! AT 17!"

"No, I'm pre-pro, that's training before pro, there's a difference," I explained.

"Can I see this time?" Kuroo asked.

"My answer's still no," I said bluntly.

He looked at me with puppy eyes. "Please,"

"It won't work, they're immune to puppy dogs eyes," Hinata said. "But they've shown us videos, they're really good."

"Can I see the videos at least?" Kuroo said with a shred of hope in his eyes.

"No,"

He keeled over in defeat. "Why must you be so cruel?"

"Cause I like to see you suffer," I smiled devilishly. "Also, it's late,"

"Damn you nighttime," Kuroo said waving his fist in the air.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed, see you guys in the morning," I said getting up and walking out the room.

"Goodnight," they said in unison.

I started walking back to the managers' room, then a hand was placed on my shoulder.

Knowing who it was, I spoke. "What's with you always sneaking up on me?"

"I'm just walking you back to your room," Kuroo said.

"Why, nothings gonna happen," I said. "Go back to your room, I can walk myself,"

"Nope," he said. Before I could protest, he picked me up and started carrying me bridal style.

"What the hell?! Put me down you dumbass!!" I said squirming his arms.

"Shh, you're gonna wake people up," he whispered in my ear, his voice deep.

'Holy shit, wait a minute' If I was black, my face would be so red right now.

We made it to my room and he put me down. When he did so, I threw a weak punch to his chest. "Don't do that again stupid,"

"Aww c'mon, you liked it," he smirked.

"Maybe," I said looking down at the floor.

He lifted my face up with his index finger and thumb to look at him and got close to my face. "Aww, did I make you flustered?"

I slapped his hand away. "Whatever, go back to your room,"

"Alright, goodnight," he said, pulling away.

"Goodnight," I said and walked into the room.

Just like last night, I slid down the door and buried my head in my hands.

'Stupid Kuroo. You're not supposed to make me flustered, that's my job. Stop making me feel things. Asshole,'


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the week hadn't been any different from the first few days. I know that the rest of the team had been working on learning a synchronized attack, it was supposed to mess up the other team's blockers because they wouldn't know which player would hit the ball. Kageyama and Hinata had decided to work separately, Kageyama had been working on a certain set that would make the ball stop midair before falling straight down. I had been helping him with that. It was long and took many tries, but he got it last night.

It was the last sleeping night of training camp, we were leaving tomorrow morning. I was chilling in the third gym with Kenma while Tsukishima, Hinata, Kuroo, Akaashi, Fukurodani's ace, whose name I learned was Bokuto, and Lev did a three on three-game. Bokuto, Akaashi, and Hinata on one team and Tsukishima, Lev, and Kuroo the other.

I wasn't paying much attention to the three on three, I was watching Kenma game on his phone. I got close to him to the point where he let me lean my head on his shoulder while he played, giving him a compliment on his good he was here and there. It was peaceful.

I switched between looking at Kenma's phone to the three on three. When I looked up, Akaashi had set the ball to Bokuto who was about to hit it, but Kuroo blocked him out. Bokuto looked kinda pissed while Kuroo smirked in amusement.

"Nice block Kuroo," I yelled out to him and then turned my attention back to the phone. I heard Bokuto tease Kuroo which made me smile. The game went on for a few minutes before they called it quits and started cleaning up.

While they were cleaning up, Kuroo came up to Kenma and me. I was half expecting him to say some jealous comment about how I was leaning on Kenma, but he just smirked instead.

"So Y/N, we have the gym for a few minutes, how about you do one of your dances for us?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Kuroo, how many times do I have to tell you no?" I couldn't understand why he was so eager to see me dance.

'Why is he so eager to see? Is he just gonna trash on me? Like he can do any better,' The truth is that I didn't want to, I love showing off when it comes to dancing. But for some reason, I didn't want Kuroo to see. Maybe I didn't want him getting his hopes up, maybe it was because I'm not confident in my skills, I just didn't want to.

"Come on, it'll only take a few minutes," He said, clasping his hands together.

"No," I said bluntly.

"Alright then, you leave me no choice," He said

'What the hell is he talking about? What's he gonna do?'

He pointed his finger in my face. "Y/N L/N, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FREESTYLE MATCH!"

Everyone in the gym looked over at Kuroo either in awe or annoyance. It took me a few seconds to process what he said. After I did, I looked at him like he was insane. "Are you fucking kidding me? Right now?"

"Yep, since you won't do it willingly, I'll have you do it through competition," He said, smirking. "That way, you'll give it your all"

"You better sleep with one eye open tonight, I might just kill you in your sleep," I said, gritting my teeth. I was not in the mood for this. Anger took over my self-doubt. "Using my pride as a way to get me to do what you want, that's fucking low. But accept."

"Perfect," he said, smirking.

"So what style," I asked, starting to stretch a bit.

His smirk turned into a look of confusion. "Umm, what?"

"Oh right, you don't know any other dance styles. Hip hop it is I guess," I said. "But since you proposed this 'freestyle'" I said with air quotes. "Why not raise the stakes a bit?"

"Making bets are we? Alright, what's your bet?" Kuroo said

I racked my mind trying to think of something I could have Kuroo do if he lost. Then I thought something, I smirked. "If I win, you have to put on a skirt and do that one TikTok trend,"

Kuroo looked taken back for a minute, the smirk on his face faltered. I heard Bokuto, Akaashi, and Tsukishima snicker in the back. "Aww, are you gonna back down? You looked so excited." I said pouting.

"What! No way I'm backing down," he yelled back pissed, his face red.

"Come on man, fight the gender norms, there's nothing wrong with a guy wearing a skirt," I said, smiling "But what's your bet?" I said crossing my arms.

As soon as the words left my mouth, his smirk reappeared. "If I win, you have to go on a date with me?"

My eyes widen. "WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY!?" I yelled

"Aww, are you backing down, chibi-chan," he said, fake pouting as I had done earlier.

'Karma, you stupid bitch,' I thought. "You wish," I grinned.

"Then we're all good," Kuroo said. He turned to Kenma. "Kenma, play Take you Dancing by Jason Derulo,"

Kenma looked up from his phone. "Why do I have to be DJ?"

"Cause you're the only one with a phone right now?" He explained.

"Fine," Kenma said and started playing the song.

Before the lyrics started, Kuroo got close to me and whispered in my ear, and then backed up to his spot on the gym floor. "One date, chibi-chan, that's all I want."

[(Click this for Kuroo's dance)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHewvHloCLA)

The chorus started and he started dancing. He wasn't as bad as I thought he would be. He was pretty good actually. The song matched the vibes he was giving, flirty but genuine. 'His movements were sharp,' you thought. 'Not much intention or effort tho, probably keeping his movements small so he can make it through as long as he's gonna go,'

I saw other people come into the gym to watch. I saw Yaku you in the doorway. I shot him a look that said, 'For the love of God, stop him,' But instead he just smirked and turned his attention back to Kuroo dancing.

'Yaku, you backstabber, I thought we were cool.' I shouted in my head.

There was a pause in between the chorus and the second verse. He walked up to me, grabbed my hand, spun me around. On instinct, my foot went to my knee and I did a double turn while he spun me. My foot landed on the ground and he dipped me, winked, and brought me back up.

I was stunned by the sudden movement and was glad I was black or I would've been a blushing mess. He nodded at Kenma to stop the music. "So how was that? Not too bad am I right?" he said with pride. He was still holding my hand, which caused my eyes to dart around so I wouldn't' have to look him in the eye.

"Your movements were soft and looked like they had no intention behind them," I said

He flinched, almost like he had been struck in the heart.

"But I will give you points for your movements being sharp, performance quality, and keeping your energy up, kind of," I complimented.

"Aww, you complimented me," He cooed

"Don't make me take it back," I said letting go of his hands walked to a spot on the floor. "It's my turn so prepare to have your ass handed to you."

I turned to Kenma. "Can you play All for Us by Labrinth"

Kenma's eyes widened a bit when I said that. "Sure,"

[(Click this link for Y/N's dance)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxlM1scunsQ)

The music started and I did a mini improv before my freestyle, getting a feel for the music so I could keep the ideas and moves in my head. I saw a few more people walk into the gym to see what was going on. I saw Ennoshita in the crowd and sent him a smirk, and he sent one back. We were both thinking the same thing, this guy was going down.

The beat dropped and my body started moving. Unlike with Kuroo's freestyle, my movements were more fluid. They flowed together, having a few moments where the movements were sharp but pretty rare. The song and the movements were complete opposites, the song had many beats, great for sharp movements, but my fluid movements worked out too.

I finished and the crowd cheered. Damn, did it feel good to perform?

When they quieted down, I turned to face them, who looked blown away. "I do believe that you have lost good sir," I said smirking.

My voice snapped him out of his gaze. "I-...HUH!"

"Now now, I know my moves are badass, don't look so stunned," I said, deciding to be boastful. The crowd snickered a bit.

"No way, we still got one more song," he yelled.

"Bring it on," I said crossing my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, welcome to the end of the chapter. I do not own those videos, they belong to their channels on youtube.


	8. Chapter 8

Kuroo turned to Kenma. "Talk by Khalid,"

I cupped my hands over my mouth."You're digging your own grave, rooster. Might as well start ordering that skirt," I said grinning.

'Fool. I found a dance to this a while ago, I'll just use that,' I thought. Yeah cheating isn't good, but it has gotten to a point whenever this song came on, I would start doing that.

The music started and neither of us started moving. 'Why isn't he moving? There's no way he could know this dance, he's never talked about him learning choreography,'

[(Click here for the reference video)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYj8B8btm-w)

The first verse started and we both started moving. We were both in sync and doing the same movements. We looked at each stunned. 'HE KNOWS THE CHOREOGRAPHY!!" However, neither of us stopped and kept dancing. We both smirked, probably thinking the same thing. 'Then I just have to do it better than you,'

We both ended and the crowd went wild. Which made sense considering it was more of a performance than a freestyle. We were both out of breath. I was sitting on the ground with my head leaning back, while Kuroo was standing with his hands on his knees.

"Well that was pointless, so who's the winner?" Kuroo asked in between breaths.

I grinned. "Why not let the lovely audience decide?" I looked out at the other volleyball players. "Who votes for Kuroo?"

The crowd started cheering, a few screaming "he killed it" and "he went off"

"Alright ok, that's fair he was pretty good," I said putting my hand to my chin. I paused for dramatic effect and then grinned. "Who voted for me?"

The crowd started cheering again, about the same as Kuroo but noticeably louder.

I turned to Kuroo with my Tsukki smirk. "Well Kuroo, the crowd has spoken," I walked over to him and leaned into his ear. "I'll be ordering your skirt after camp,"

"OI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" A voice yelled out. 'Aww shit, we're in trouble,' I turned to see Coach Ukai standing in the doorway of the gym. "GET TO BED IT'S LATE,"

After that, the crowd started leaving. I started walking towards the door before Kuroo grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug. My body was stiff at first before I eased into it. "Damn, I didn't know you could do that," I heard him whisper.

I wrapped my arms around. "You're not so bad yourself," I said smiling against his chest. We stood like that for a while, by that time the crowd had left.

"Hey,"

"Yeah,"

"I know I lost, but could we actually go on a date?"

I opened my eyes. I was expecting him to say that, I thought he meant it as a joke. "What?"

"I like you Y/N. Will you go on a date with me?" Kuroo said, holding me tighter.

'There's no way he's into you. He's just bluffing. He probably just wants to see what's in your pants.'

"Alright, let's go on a date,"

I woke up the next morning feeling exhausted. It took 30 seconds for all the events of last night to come barreling into my head. I started smiling.

"What're you smiling about?" A voice said. I turned to see Kiyoko sitting on her knees looking down at me.

"Uhh nothing, just thinking about how we get to go home," I said laughing nervously. "Anyway, I'm gonna go get ready before we get on the bus," I got up and headed towards the bathroom.

I did my usual morning routine. Brushed my teeth, showered, unwrapping my hair, and combed it into a ponytail, the puff resting on top of my head.

I walked out to see Ennoshita and Tanaka standing outside the bathroom with smirks on their faces. 'Oh boy'

"Morning guys. Everything ok?" I asked

"I don't know, why don't you tell us Y/N," Tanaka said, crossing his arms.

'There's no way they could know,' I thought.

"What are you talking about?" I said, acting oblivious.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you agree to a date with Nekoma's captain," Ennoshita said looking at his nails.

"How did you know?" I was shocked.

"We have our ways, Y/N," Tanaka said.

"We spied on you guys when we didn't see you in the crowd," Ennoshita said bluntly.

"Jeez, invasion of privacy much," I rolled my eyes."Hurry up and grab your stuff, we're about to head to the bus," Ennoshita yelled. I was about to flip him off but decided not to.

I walked back into the room to see Kiyoko packing up her stuff. We finished packing up and headed back to the bus. All the teams stood outside to see us off, so I spotted Kuroo while I was walking to the bus. We smirked at each other, remembering what went down last night. He grinned and shot me a wink. I decided to be cheesy, so I blew a kiss to him then flipped him off. I saw his smirk fall before I got on the bus.

"Jesus, you guys are so gross," Ennoshita said from behind me.

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes again and sat down with him sitting next to me.

I was sitting in the living room, watching tv. We had gotten back a few hours ago, and there was no school today so I could just relax. I got up to go get a snack when the front door opened.

"Oh, you're back," I heard my mother say. "How was training camp?"

"It was alright, the gem improved a lot so we'll do good in qualifiers," I explained hoping she would leave me alone. It wasn't me being an angsty teen, I just know she would say something I didn't want to hear.

"Cool, but there were a lot of guys there? Any of the cute guys," She asked.

'Goddammit,' I thought. 'Why can't she just be accepting?' I had come out to my parents as pansexual a few years ago, and they were still subtly urging me to date a man. Not to mention they always try to get me to dress more femininely even though they know I'm non-binary.

"Ehh, there was this cute girl there, she was one of the managers," I said, knowing it would piss her off.

"Oh," she said, slight irritation in her voice. After that, she walked upstairs.

"Should've known not to go there," I said under my breath."Just accept it."

I went back to the couch and my mind wandered to thinking about Kuroo. 'He's such a fucking dork. I would love to wipe that smug look off his face.

We probably won't be able to make those McDonald's runs anymore since he lives all the way in Tokyo. Maybe, but he shouldn't have to come all the way down here just so we can eat some soggy fries. It's a waste.' His face flashed in my head.

'Why did he come up to me that day? What does he want from me? Does he really like me? No way would he like me. Why would anyone wanna date someone as dark as me? Probably for an aesthetic, so he can go around and say "I'm dating a black person," Asshole,

Or maybe he just wants to get me in bed and then he can go around and say what my assigned gender is. I swear to god, if he pulls either of that, I'm chopping his dick off.' My thoughts were interrupted when my phone chimed.

**RoosterHead: Hey, don't forget we have that date ;)**   
**Are you free on Saturday?**

**Me: Yeah, but I got dance class in the morning**   
**So I should be out by 1 pm**

**RoosterHead: Great, I'll pick you up**

**Me: You're gonna drive from Tokyo to Miyagi**   
**You're fucking crazy**   
**And stupid**

**RoosterHead: Hey, if it's for you, it's worth it :D**

I felt my heart swell when I read the text he sent. 'Stop making me feel this if you're just gonna toss me aside later'

**Me: Whatever**   
**Don't say stuff like that**   
**You sound weird**

**RoosterHead: Nope, that was very smooth 😌**

**Me: Where are we even going?**

**RoosterHead: That, your majesty, is a surprise**

When I read the text, I wanted to scream. 'HE CALLED ME YOUR MAJESTY!! YOU DICK!!' I yelled in my head

**Me: Alright**

**RoosterHead: Well, I gtg, see you tomorrow ;)**

**Me: See you tomorrow you weirdo :p**

'Dumbass' I thought as I closed my phone and turned the tv back on, not realizing that I was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Author here. Lemme just go ahead and say that chances of a dance battle where the competitors are in sync are impossible. You know in tv shows where there will be a dance battle and in the end, they're in sync. Yeah, that's not how things work. That's like the equivalence of trying to telepathically tell someone the answers to a test. The only reason I wrote it like that is cause I was too lazy to try to find another dance to that song. But when I'm done with all the chapters, I'll go back and fix things. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it :P


	9. Chapter 9

"HE DID WHAT!?" My teammates yelled with shocked eyes.

"Yeah, we had a freestyle match, it's pretty fun too actually," I said as I packed up my stuff.

"WHY DO YOU SAY THAT LIKE IT ISN'T THAT BIG OF A DEAL!?" Miya yelled at me.

"I don't know, it was like two days ago," I said as I walked out of the studio and into the changing room.

"You're telling us that this rooster head motherfucker wanted to see you dance so badly that he challenged you to a freestyle match, probably knowing that he would get his ass handed to him because let's be honest, you're practically on the same level as Lauren, and even when he lost, you agree to go on a date with him anyway," Carmen said.

"Ok, that's an exaggeration, I'm not on the same level as Lauren," I stated, "But yeah,"

"AND YOU THINK THAT'S NOT A BIG DEAL!!" Carmen yelled.

"Ok stop raging on Y/N," Miya said, defending me. "The real question is was he good?"

"He went first and he danced to Take you dancing by Jason Derulo. He has good energy, which makes sense cause he plays volleyball," I explained. "Man had this annoying ass smirk on his face the whole time I wanted to slap it off," I said, changing into my street clothes.

"Even though his energy was up, his movements weren't as strong and he looked like he was just trying to get through the dance," I continued as I zipped up my company jacket."I gave him points for energy and performance."

They both looked amazed. "Bitch, you got all that, how observant are you?" Miya said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU GUYS DO THE SAME THING AT COMPETITION?!" I retorted. Usually, at competitions, we would go to the auditorium and watch some of the other routines and point out mistakes or mishaps.

"Ok, but what do you think of him? Do you like him?" Carmen asked as we all started walking out the door.

"Kuroo gets on my nerves and I constantly want to slap that shitty ass smirk he always has on his face," I said, the image of his face coming into my head. I stopped walking. "But, he's the first person that's accepted me, someone that literally just came up to me and said 'Hey, I like and I don't care that you're non-binary'. Do I trust him when he says? No. But you know what, I'll take that chance."

My teammates looked at me shocked, their mouths slightly hanging open. "Damn, you're really falling hard for this nigga. And here I thought you would be single for the rest of your life," Miya said, smiling.

I snapped my head to look at Miya. "Ok, first of all, there's nothing wrong with being single," I opened the door as we walked out. "Why is such a bad thing if I'll be single for the rest of my life?"

"Aww, but if you were single, you wouldn't get to go on cute dates with me, cutie," a voice said.

I froze when I heard that voice. 'Oh god, there's no way,'. I turned toward the voice to see Kuroo standing in the parking lot.

For some reason, my fight or flight instinct kicked in and I ran up to him and gave him a good punch in the gut. It knocked the wind out of him and he keeled over in pain.

Carmen and Mia yelled out in surprise. "What the fuck Y/N?! WHY THE HELL DO YOU PUNCH HIM THE GUT?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM?!"

I ignored them and looked at Kuroo. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! HOW DID YOU FIND THIS PLACE?"

He groaned and started laughing. "Your buddy Ennoshita gave me the name and I found the address,"

It took me a minute to process that. If I wasn't so busy at the moment, I would've called Ennoshita right then and there and yell at him. 'Mental note, kill Ennoshita on Monday' I thought.

"Anyways I came to pick you up," Kuroo said as he got up. He took my chin in his hand and tilted my head up to his eye level. "We still have that date, in case you forgot,"

I slapped his hand away. "I didn't, but I'm gross and sweaty from practice, we can walk to my house and I can change,"

"Aye, I see you Y/N, looking good for your mans," Carmen said.

I shot her an 'I will strangle you' look, but those didn't affect her.

"Whatever, we can walk back to my house and you can wait outside," I turned on my heel and started walking in the direction of my house. "By the way, watch out for bombardment of questions. And the n-word being thrown around,"

He looked confused but followed me. All four of us started walking and surprisingly, it was quiet. I saw Miya and Carmen kept sneaking glances at him, but didn't think much of it.

"So like, what the fuck is up with your hair?" Carmen said, breaking the silence. I held my hand to my mouth to stop myself from laughing. "Like sir, how even? Do you just fucking roll out of bed? Do you style it to look like that? Cause you need to fix it?" At this point, Miya and I were rolling on the floor laughing.

Kuroo just chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually, it's just my bed head, I don't know how to fix it,"

I swear I saw Carmen's eye twitch when he said. "NIGGA, THAT DOESN'T MAKE! That's not how gravity works!"

"Now now, Carmen, let's not patronize our dear rooster head," I said, placing my hands on her shoulders before she killed Kuroo. "Besides, we're at your turn off, so beat it,"

"Whatever, go make out with your rooster boyfriend or something," Carmen said, rolling her eyes as she walked off. Miya waved before following her.

"Thanks, we will," Kuroo said from behind me, waving them goodbye.

"We're not fucking dating," I said, flicking his forehead and continued walking.

He held his forehead but still held a smirk on his face. "Not yet,"

"I will wipe that smirk off your face," I said. "But why'd you come to the studio? We said we'd meet at that McDonald's"

"Well, I wanted to see you sooner, so I thought I'd drop by," Kuroo said.

"You already had to drive down here, why go out of your way and do stupid shit like this?" I asked annoyed.

"Ahh dear Y/N, you kids need to learn how to be nice. I did it out of the kindness of my heart," He said, doing a weird pose.

"You know I'm only a year younger than you," I said. "You're so fucking annoying, why do I put up with you?"

"Because you love me,"

"Love is a strong word, I tolerate you,"

"Then why'd you agree to go on a date with me?"

"I got nothing better to do."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that,"

We walked up to my house and a feeling of dread came over. I don't know if my parents are home or not. I don't wanna fucking deal with them when they see Kuroo. Plus they'll deadname me and I don't wanna start anything. I turned to Kuroo. "Wait out here, I'll go change,"

"Can I come inside?" He asked.

"No, the house is a mess, not the best first impression," I lied.

"Alright, if you say so," He said, pulling out his phone. I walked inside the house and dropped my bag by the door. "I'm home" I called out.

My mom's head poked out of the kitchen. "Hey, how was dance?"

"It was alright, I'm gonna go change and head out," I said.

My mom whipped her head around. "Where are you going?"

"I'm hanging out with Miya and Carmen," I lied.

She narrowed her eyes, not convinced. "Alright,"

I walked up to the room, took a quick shower. It was then that I realized I had no idea what to wear. I started panicking, ran to my closet, and started throwing random clothes on my bed. I looked through the pile and pulled out some black ripped jeans, a plain white shirt, and a black Thrasher hoodie. Perfect. I changed into the outfit, cornrowed my hair into two braids and put on a headband to cover my big ass forehead, did my eyeliner, 2012 emo style, and tied a brown flannel shirt around my waist to finish the look. Before I left the house, I sent a text to Miya and Carmen.

**Black girl + non-binary magic**

**Me: If my mom asks, I was with you guys**

**Miya: Of course we got**

**Carmen: just go have fun with your rooster head**

**Me: I hate you guys**

I rolled my eyes at them. I walked downstairs. "Aight, I'm out,"

"Ok have fun," my mom said, not looking up from the tv. I walked out the door to see Kuroo laying on the lawn and looking at the sky.

"Oi, get up," I said lightly kicking him. He groaned as he got up. He looked at me and started looking me up and down, and smirking.

"Stop smirking you fucking pervert," I said as I saw him looking at me.

"Well it's not my fault you look so good," He said.

"Shut up," I said looking away. "Let's just go before my mom sees you and calls the cops, not like they'll do anything,"

"Aww, but I wanna meet your mom," Kuroo whined.

"Hell no, not yet at least," I said, muttering that last part.

"Fine," he said. "I parked my car by the McDonald's so we gotta walk there,"

"Alright," I said.

The walk to McDonald's was silent, but it was pretty comfortable. It was also pretty short. He made it and he led me to his car. I didn't know much about cars, but it was nice. A black BMW. We jumped in and we drove off. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, can I play music?" I asked.

"I don't know, what're you gonna play?" Kuroo asked, skeptical.

"You really questioning my music taste, just gimme the aux," I said.

"Alright, no need to get angry," He said, taking one of his hands off the wheel and handing me the aux cord.

I plugged into my phone and started going through my phone. I came across a song and started playing it.

(Cue 21st Century Vampire by Lil Huddy)

The song started playing and I just smirked. Kuroo slowly started turning his head to me, looking at me as if I was on something.

"What the fuck is this shit?" He asked, looking kinda pissed. I started laughing, knowing I just played this just to piss him.

"Calm down, I played it just to mess with you," I said in between laughs.

"I was about to say," He said, putting his full attention back on the road.

"Ok, but try to guess what music I listen to," I said after calming down.

"Umm, alternative cause your style gives off those vibes," Kuroo said.

"Not bad. Pretty much that and a bit o R&B," I said, playing another song.

(Play talk is overrated by Jeremy Zucker feat. blackbear)

"Dude, this song is a bop," Kuroo said smiling. "But what do you think I listen to?"

I thought about it for a minute. "I'll be honest, I think you listen to alternative too, but at the same time you're one of those guys, when they're sad, they blast Juice Wrld and think they're really emo,"

It was silent for a minute. I look over to see his mouth slightly. I started snickering. "Wait, was I actually right!?!"

"I didn't come here to be slandered," He said as he hung his head.

"Hahaha, ok but now that I know your music taste, expect me to send you playlists because I have a Spotify addiction," I said after I calmed down.

"Aww, you'll make me playlists," Kuroo cooed.

"Whatever," I said as I turned my head out the window so he couldn't see me smiling still.

The car ride was quiet after that, with us quietly singing the lyrics. I looked over to him so I could get a good look at what he was wearing after all this time. He was wearing a red flannel shirt with a white shirt underneath, black jeans with a chain hanging from the belt loops.

Kuroo noticed me staring and smirked. "Like what you see?"

"Yeah," I said, turning back to the window.

His smirk dropped and his face got red. "Hey look we're here,"

He parks and we get out. I look and see that he brought us to a trampoline park.

"A trampoline park, odd but original," I said.

"Yeah, I thought we could just be crackheads and piss the adults off," He explained.

As soon as he said that, I smiled mischievously. Anything to piss off annoying adults.

"Even better," I said. We walked up to the door and I was about to open it when he pulled me away from it. "Nope," He said as he opened the door for me.

"My my, what a gentleman," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes playfully.

We walked to the front counter and the guy working there looked at us suspiciously. "Uhh, how old are you guys?"

Kuroo looked at me and smirked. He was up to something.

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'm just here with my younger sibling, we're here to have a good time,"

'This man woke up today and chose violence.' I shot him a deadly glare. If looks could kill, he'd be a dead man walking. The guy gave us wristbands and socks and told us to put on the socks and put our shoes in the cubbies. We both rushed to the cubbies so we could change. Somehow, Kuroo ended up changing first and booked it into one of the zones. I shortly ran after him, ready to beat his ass.

"KUROO, YOU SON OF A BITCH!! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL!" I said chasing him. I could hear him laughing. Kuroo ran into the basketball area and I followed him. He grabbed the foam ball at me to distract me. Instead, I caught it, and with all my strength, I chucked it at him. It hit the back of his head and it knocked him off his balance and he fell into the foam pit.

I walked over to the pit and my anger turned into laughter. Kuroo regained his composure (if you could call it that) and glared at me, his cheeks pink. "What the hell are you laughing at!?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that your stupid ass fell into the pit," I said, holding my stomach.

He struggled to get to the edge of the pit, but when he did, he reached up, grabbed my hand, and pulled me in.

I landed on top of him and we both stared at each other. 'Damn, why does he have such pretty eyes,' I thought. After a minute of us just staring at each other, I rolled off of him and started laughing again, not realizing that Kuroo was staring at me in awe. After a few seconds, he joined me in laughing. We were just two dumb teens having fun in some random place and probably confusing some adults. I kinda wished that moment would last forever.

After our laughter died down, I turned to him. "You're so stupid,"

"Stupid for you," he said. "But you're fucking crazy. How the hell did you throw that ball so hard? It's made out of foam."

"I work out a bit, helps with dance," I said.

"The fuck do you lift?" Kuroo said.

"Ehh, it helps with my body dysphoria," I said.

"Ah, but what other styles of dance are there?" He asked.

I turned to look at him. "What?"

"Back at training camp, you said there were other dance styles," He said.

I turned to look back at the ceiling. "Why do you care so much?"

"I don't know, I guess it helps for me to get to know you and what you do," Kuroo said.

A smile threatened to spread across my lips, but I stopped. "Weird, but ok. There's a few tho,"

"Ballet is usually the first style you're taught when you first start dancing," I explained. "I'm pretty sure if you think of any form of dance, it can be traced back to ballet. People think it's easy, but it's harder than it looks. And honestly, I suck at it.

"Hip hop is a style that everyone knows about. You pretty much know what that is. Jazz dance is sassy depending on how the choreography is, usually music-wise, you use pop music. It's upbeat and energetic and tiring to do. Contemporary, my personal favorite, is a mix of ballet and jazz. You have to take ballet in order to take contemporary, which sucks for me. It's usually slow, emotional music, it helps more with the performance.

"Lyrical is like contemporary except choreography is based on the lyrics rather than 8 count beats. And then there's tap dance, which requires specific shoes. The shoes have plates in them so when you move your feet, you can hear the sounds. That's my weakest cause my feet don't like to cooperate with me.

"There's also pointe which is a form of ballet. With pointe shoes, you have a box in the shoes that you have to prepare your feet for. But being on pointe destroys your feet. And it hurts like hell. But yeah, that's all, at least the ones we do at my studio."

I turned my head to see Kuroo looking at me with a loving smile. "Wha- WHY ARE YOU SMILING LIKE THAT!?"

"Nothing just listening to you talk about your dance stuff, your face lit up and you looked so cute." He said, still smiling.

"Whatever, it's not that big of a deal," I said turning my head away.

"Alright, but you do it competitively. How does that work?" Kuroo asked.

"Well, basically they'll schedule when and what dances are supposed to go at what time. But they usually run ahead of schedule. They have judges who evaluate you and point out any mistakes so you can clean up the dance before the next competition. But the competitions aren't the same as volleyball. Volleyball games are tournament-based. At dance competitions, you score for gold, high gold, platinum, and high platinum, gold being the worst and high platinum being the best.

"Then they have the awards such as best dances overall, best solo, you name it. But it's tough sometimes, especially considering that sometimes the judges can be biased as hell. Plus if you're not a well-known studio, you have a lower chance of winning. That's why you gotta build yourself help."

"Damn that's a lot," Kuroo said amazed. "Maybe I can come to see you at your next one,"

"Hell no, I have to wear this ugly ass makeup that makes me look like a clown. Plus they can run on for hours, you'd just be sitting in the auditorium for five hours."

"Aw come on," He said, putting his hand on mine. "If it's for you, I'd wait forever."

I looked away, but not moving my hand. "Don't say stuff like that,"

"Alright, alright.....your majesty," He said with a sly look on his face.

I sat up and pointed my finger in his face. "STOP IT!!" I yelled, glad I was black or I would be a blushing, flustered mess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, special thanks to my friend for helping me come up with the date idea for this chapter. I know it's not the most traditional first date, but it's still cute, so there. I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you liked reading it.


	11. Chapter 11

We hung out for a few hours, running around, jumping on trampolines, more random talks in the foam pit, the basketball zone where I demolished him. You'd think that being taller would give him an advantage.

We were chilling in the trampoline zone, when I turned to him and said, "Yo, you wanna get out of here?"

Kuroo looked over to me and pouted. "Aww, you want the date to end already?"

I smirked at him. "I never said that," and started walking towards the door. I made eye contact with the employee at the front desk and he gave me this confused look. Kuroo saw this and shot a glare towards the guy.

"Hey, that dude was staring you down," Kuroo said.

"Kuroo, what did we say about jealousy," I said as we walked at the door.

"You can't blame me! If someone else was staring at me, you'd probably be jealous," He said back.

We made it to his car and we both hopped in.

"You know, you have an old man car," I said as I buckled my seatbelt.

"Huh?! What do you old man?" Kuroo said.

I gave him this 'really nigga' look. "Kuroo, a black BMW,"

"Ok shut up, you probably don't even have a car," he retorted back.

"Alright fair," I said looking for the aux cord.

He put the key in the car, turned on the ignition, and drove off.

**(Start playing sex money feelings die by Lykke Li)**

We got to a red light. Kuroo grabbed my phone, which my dumbass decided to leave unlocked. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Relax, I'm just playing a song, it's my car anyway," He said typing on my phone.

"Yeah, but it's my phone," I said sitting back into the seat.

**(Start playing The Periodic Table song)**

_"There's hydrogen, helium, then lithium, beryllium. Boron, carbon everywhere, nitrogen all through the air." He sang along to the song._

I slowly turned my head towards Kuroo, looking at him like he was on drugs. I saw how he was happily singing along and I started smiling, on the verge of laughing. He looked so stupid, but it was cute.

Not even halfway through the song, I grabbed my phone and paused the song.

"Hey!! I WAS VIBING TO THAT!!" Kuroo yelled.

I tried to stifle my laughter but it didn't work. "You're a fucking dork, you know that right?"

"I'm your dork though," He said, tilting his head to the side and looking at me.

"Yeah I guess," I said, still smiling.

**(Start playing goodmorningtokyo by TOKYO'S REVENGE)**

"I'm watching your ass," I said, knowing the n-word is said a lot into this.

Kuroo gave me a look. "You really think I would say the n-word,"

"I'm just saying," and started yelling the lyrics.

" _Nigga don't like me, kill em' right now,"_

_"Otherwise, ... pipe down," Kuroo yelled._

After that, we were jamming, bopping our heads, just having fun. Soon, we reached McDonald's. We went to the front and ordered and instead of eating outside, we sat inside.

"That's weird," I said.

"Now it's not, it tastes good,"

"I bet you put milk in before the cereal," I said, eating a fry.

"Maybe I do, but don't judge it until you try it." Kuroo took a fry, dipped it into the McFlurry, and handed it to me. But instead of taking it from him, I leaned forward and bit down on the fry. I chewed down, savoring the taste.

"Huh, ok not bad," I said looking back down at Kuroo, who was staring at me, a small blush across his face. I then realized what I did and looked out the window of the booth, anything to not make eye contact with him.

Suddenly, Kuroo gasps, which causes me to jump a bit. "I just thought of a great idea,"

I cocked my eyebrow, wondering what he was talking about. "What if we said our best pick up lines?"

"No," I said bluntly.

"Come on, it's not that bad." He said.

"Bold of you to assume I have the ability to flirt," I said.

"This literally has nothing to do with flirting." He explained. "I'll go first,"

He whipped his head back and then brought it back with his hand to his chin for dramatic effect. "Are you a Transformer? Cause you're so Optimus Fine."

A smile spread across my face and I started chuckling, "That was so bad,"

"That's the point stupid,"

"No, you're not allowed to call me stupid," I said pointing at him. "That's my thing, but I'll go,"

I thought for a minute, racking my brain, trying to think of a pickup line. "Kuroo, was your dad a boxer? Because you're a knockout."

Kuroo threw his head back and started laughing, sounding like a hyena. I started laughing at him. "Dude, your laugh is so weird,"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" He stopped laughing and looked at me confused.

"You sound like a fucking hyena," I said barely being able to get the words out because I was laughing so hard.

"OH COME ON, IT'S NOT THAT BAD!" Kuroo yelled.

"Bruh, you even look like the hyena from The Lion King," I said, scrolling through my phone to find a picture of said hyena. I found it and showed it to him.

"Why must you always be so mean to me?" He said flopping his head down on the table. "Can't you be nice for once?"

"Hey, I'm nice, I just show affection by being aggressive," I said.

"Too bad. At least fucking compliment me,"

"Ok, uhh...umm..." I started thinking.

"JESUS, IT CAN'T THAT HARD!" He yelled.

'Goddammit. What's something I can say without giving it away that I like him?' I thought. 'I mean he's super caring and funny and awesome, but that doesn't seem genuine. What about his fashion sense? Yeah, let's say that.'

"Uhh, well your fashion sense is pretty good, not to mention your improv is amazing," I said, remembering that night. "Speaking of that, WHERE THE HELL DO YOU LEARN HOW TO DO THAT!?" I slammed my hands on the table.

"Now now, why don't we calm down?" He said, patting my head. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it with the intent to try to break it.

"Ahh, hey hey, easy, what's wrong?" He yelled in pain.

I glared intensely at him. "Never touch my hair again. I'm not a goddamn dog, don't treat me like one." I said, venom in my voice.

"Noted," He winced. I let go of his hand and leaned back in my chair. He started rubbing his hand trying to soothe the pain.

"God, you're strong," He said. It was silent for a minute, tension in the air. Kuroo looked down at the table while I looked out the window.

'Shit, I shouldn't have done that, he probably didn't know about the history. Still, it pisses me off. What if I fucked something up?'

"Uhh, back to what I said," I said trying to break the silence. "Where did you learn to improv? Usually, it takes people years to be able to just dance off the top of their head, let alone have confidence."

"I don't know, I just felt the music and went for it," He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But would you let me come to practice with you?"

As soon as he said that, the image of Kuroo at the barre in relevé made me want to shudder. "No, the drive is too long, and don't say some shit like I'm worth it, that's stupid," I said looking out the window.

"Fine," He said. He took out his phone and checked the time."Well, let's go, I gotta drop you off and drive."

"Oh shit, my bad," I said, feeling a bit guilty that I kept him out this long.

"Hey, don't worry, I was treating you to a date," He said smiling.

We threw away our trash, hopped in his car, and drove off. Five minutes later, we were in front of my house. Kuroo turned off the ignition and we just sat in the car looking out the window. The moon was full and bright, stars lighting up the sky.

"Hey, thanks for today. I had a good time," I said, still looking out the car window.

"Would you wanna go on another date?" Kuroo asked.

"Hell yeah," I said. I turned my head to look at him and realized how close his face was to mine. I could feel his hot breath on my face. He looked me deep in my eyes, which made me really nervous.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, his eyes flickering between my eyes and my lips.

"Yeah," I said, even though my brain was freaking out.

He leaned in more and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes and savored the moment. His right hand found its way to the back of my neck while his left was on my hand which was on the seat and intertwined our fingers. The kiss was slow and full of passion. Our lips moved in sync together.

We pulled away after a few seconds, Kuroo's face was flushed and super red. We just stared at each other, shocked at what happened. He smirked and got close to face again, though I was unfazed this time. "Damn, that was kind of hot," He moved down and started kissing my neck. I bit my lip, trying not to make a sound.

'Hold, are we bout to do it in his car? No sir, as hot as that would, it's the first date.'

After a few minutes, he pulled away and sat back in his chair. "Alright, get out."

I smirked. "Damn you're gonna kick me out after that, rude." I opened the door and got out. "See you around rooster," I closed the door and waved as he drove off.

My smirk turned into a smile as I thought about what happened. "That fucking tease, he's an asshole for that," I said to myself. My heart was still beating fast and my mind was a mess. My smile stayed on my face as I walked into the house

"Where have you been?"

I looked up to see my mom sitting on the couch, arms crossed. "Where have you been?" She asked again.

"I said I was with Miya and Mia," I said.

"I texted Miya's mom and she said you weren't with them,"

"Well I was, we went to eat and hung out," I lied, hoping she would buy it.

"I'm giving you a chance to tell the truth now," she said, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Well I'm telling the truth," I said and walked upstairs hoping she wouldn't budge anymore.

"You and I both know you're lying, why don't you just say where you were?"

"Because Mom," I said from the steps. "You're gonna have something to say about it and I'm in the mood to be going back and forth with tonight, or ever,"

"Please, I won't say anything," she said.

"Yeah you will," I said walking up the steps to my room.

"Fine just tell me when you're ready." I heard her say.

I walked into my room and closed the door. I stripped and went into the shower. As I showered I thought about what would have happened if I told my parents about Kuroo. I know damn well that my mom would say something like "oh you're finally dropping your whole gay phase and going out with a boy,"

I could give two flying fucks what they think about Kuroo, I don't need their pleasing. But if they say shit like that, I might snap. And if I snap, my ass is gonna get beat.

I took my hair out of the cornrows, ran my hair to get rid of knots, pulled my bonnet on, jumped in bed, and turned on the tv.

(Around 3 am)

**Rooster head**

Me: Kuroo!!!

Are you still up??

It's an emergency?!

Kuroo: WHY? WHAT'S WRONG?

ARE YOU OK?!

Me: NO, AND YOU WANNA KNOW WHY?

Kuroo: SPIT IT OUT?! WHAT'S WRONG?!

Me: LEVI ACKERMAN DOESNT EXIST

HE CAN'T FUCK UP ME LIFE

Kuroo: ....

bitch you texted me at 3 am 

to simp over a 5'3 midget

Me: HOW DARE YOU INSULT HUMANITY'S 

STRONGEST SOLDIER

FINNA BEAT YO ASS WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN

MANS COULD KICK YOUR ASS IN A MINUTE

Kuroo:I don't care, go to bed

Me: Naw, it's too late

But you have to admit that you

want to be Eren in that one scene

Kuroo: ....Yeah

Me: HAHDJAJBDJSHD

sir, you have just made yourself more likable

Kuroo: So I wasn't likable before :(

Ouch

Me: No, you were, just more cause you like Levi

Kuroo: Ok but like who doesn't like Levi

Also, you're more talkative over text

Me: Idk, maybe it's cause I'm sleep-deprived

But anyway, I gotta go watch more anime so goodnight

Or good morning

See ya :p

Kuroo: Bye, you weirdo :)


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks passed some that date, life went on as usual. I was bothered a lot about the date because, you know, stuff happened. Noya and Tanaka freaked out but Ennoshita just smirked and that made me wanna wipe it off his face. But I didn’t because he’s my best friend and I can do it later. Miya, Carmen, and Mia had been pestering me about it, but I didn’t tell them just to spite them. 

We were getting ready to go to InterHigh Qualifiers, so everyone was working hard because they wanted to beat Seijoh. Kiyoko showed me their match videos and their setter and captain Tooru Oikawa, was amazing, being able to have that much control over his sets.

Friday, we were in the club room before practice in the clubroom when Tanaka came in with a magazine in his hand. “Look, Monthly Volleyball Monthly did an interview on that butt weasel Oikawa.”

He sat on the floor and we all gathered around to look at it. “What does it say?” Suga asked. 

“Uhh let’s see,” Tanaka said, looking for a place to start. “‘Tooru Oikawa’s favorite food is milk bread. His personal motto is if you’re gonna hit it, then hit it till it breaks?!’ Grr!" He got up and started trying to rip the magazine apart. “I’m not losing that pretty boy,” 

“YEAH!!” Hinata and I screamed in response. Suga shoved Tanaka away and grabbed the magazine. “You’re gonna rip it, good grief.”

The magazine also said that Seijoh’s third years were staying so they could get back at Shiratorizawa and that Ushijima, Shiratorizawa’s ace and captain, had made the Japanese National youth team. 

“Man, Ushijima looked intimidating, he didn’t even smile in the picture,” I said. 

“I bet he’s just like Kageyama, looks intimidating but is actually an idiot,” Tsukishima said, causing Kageyama to growl under his breath. 

“Tsukishima, what did I say about ragging on Kageyama?” I said to him. 

“And what are you gonna do about it?” He said, smirking. 

I stared at him with a ‘so you’re testing me’ look. “You know what beanpole? Square up, we finna fight. Don’t think just cause I’m shorter than you doesn't mean I can’t fuck you up. Flexibility is on point, my foot can reach your nose. Matter a fact, my thighs alone can kill you. Daichi ain’t the only one with thick thighs.” 

“FIGHT FIGHT!!” I heard Tanaka and Hinata scream as I got all up in Tsukishima’s face. Just as I was about to swing, Daichi walked in. 

“What’s going on here?” Daichi said, a dark aura surrounding him. I stepped back. “Nothing just putting Tsukishima in his place.” I saw Tsukishima smirk at me while I glared back at him. 

“Whatever, get to the gym so we can start practice,” Daichi said and we all filed out of the club room. 

  
  


“Geez, practice was rough today,” Tanaka said, stretching up as we walked home. 

“Well, the InterHigh qualifiers are next week, gotta get ready,” I said. “Aoba Johsai and Shiritorizawa will be hard to beat.”

“Yeah, but we worked to get here, and we will beat them,” Nishinoya said, raising his fist in the air. 

“YEAH!!” The other second years yelled. I was surprised by their enthusiasm and determination. It’s something you wouldn’t see in the dance world. Maybe that’s just the life of sports. Either way, it was refreshing to see. 

  
  


I was sitting at my desk finishing my homework when my phone started ringing. I looked at it and saw that Miya, Mia, and Carmen wanted to Facetime so I answered. 

“Alright, no more running away from this Y/N, tell us what happened,” Mia said. 

“Y’all really bothered me for this? It’s too late for this,” I said rubbing my eyes. 

“Child, it’s only 8 pm,” Mia said. 

“Exactly, and I’m tired,” I said. 

“Ok, but we know you’re gonna stay up late,” Miya said. “Now spill the tea sis,”

“Y’all are annoying, but I love you guys,” I said smiling. “Ok so after you guys left, we went to this trampoline place and this guy pulled some shit and said I was his younger sibling to the guy at the front and then I pushed him into the foam pit, and we were just chilling.”

“Aww, y’all are so cute,” Miya said. 

“Shut up. Anyways, we hung there for like three hours, and then we went to McDonald’s, and bruh, he tried to touch my hair. But like he didn’t mean to touch, he like pat my head, but still, I’m not some fucking dog,” I said. 

“...He touched your head. Lemme just..” Carmen said as she started to tie her box braids in a ponytail. 

“Hey hey, calm down, I put him in his place, but still that pissed me off,” I said leaning back in my chair. “Anyway, OH MY GOD, we were in the car driving to McDonald’s AND HE PLAYED THIS STUPID ASS SONG, and he was like vibing to it and it was so stupid but it was like cute so…”

“What song was it? Was it like a white song or some?” Mia asked. 

“Naw, it was like this chemistry song, and he was sing along to it, I wish I got a video,” 

They started laughing. “Bruh he’s so lame,”

“Ok but it’s like cute lame, so it’s cool,” I said, doing the Debby Ryan look. “But then he drove back to my house and we were just sitting in the car and then he got close to my face….and then-“

I was cut off by my phone going off, signaling that someone texted me. “Hold up,” I said and went on pause to check the message. They all groaned. 

“Oh hell no, I know you did not just stop there in the middle, on a cliffhanger,” Carmen said. 

I ignored her and checked the message. Coincidentally, it was Kuroo. ‘What is it with him texting me whenever I talk about him? Does he like have some telepathic sense or something?’

**Rooster head: Hey, I’m in Miyagi, I’ll be at your house in five minutes.**

My eyes widened. “That dumbass, it’s like 9 at night. Unless he plans on spending the night. Thank god my parents are on a trip.”

“Hey what’s wrong?” Mia asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

“Uhh, I ordered food and it said it’s on its way.” I lied, knowing I wouldn’t hear the end of it from them. “But anyway, he said he wanted to come to our next competition, but I don’t know.”

“What’s so bad about letting him come? More support for us.” Miya said. 

“Well, they run really long, he’d just be sitting in the auditorium for like five hours. Plus, I hate the makeup we have to wear, I look like a clown.” I explained. “Also, Caitlin would chew him out and I don’t think he can handle that.”

“Oooh, you’re right,” Carmen said. Caitlin had a reputation for being...unhinged when it came to meeting any of our partners. I remember Carmen mentioned she and this boy were talking and hanging. Caitlin ended up stealing her phone and texted him saying “If you hurt my girl Carmen, I will find you and kill you in your sleep” She almost scared him off. She was like the partner inspector, the parent. You had to get her approval if you wanted to date someone. I mean, we didn’t actually ask for her approval, but she would complain about them if she didn’t agree. She’s crazy for a 15-year-old. 

“I mean, you can’t blame her,” Mia said. 

“Yeah but death threats, that’s not ok,” I said, “I don’t know, I’ll think about it.”

After I said that, the doorbell rang. ‘Ah shit’ “Aight I’m gonna go, I’ll see y’all on Monday,”

“WAIT, NO YOU DIDN’T TELL US WHAT HAPP-” I cut her off by hanging up. I walked downstairs and opened the door to see Kuroo standing there. He was wearing a black shirt and black sweatpants. 

“You are stupid, you know that right?” I said glaring at him. I moved so he could walk. 

“Am I now?” He said, raising an eyebrow, “Then why am I at the top of my class?” He took off his shoes and walked to the kitchen. 

I rolled my eyes and started walking away. “You’re smart in terms of academics, but in terms of common sense, you lack it. Especially considering you’re not gonna need 40% of the shit you learn in school.”

“Whatever, aren’t you happy to see me?” He said, opening his arms out to signal a hug. I walked over and hugged him. 

“Yeah, I guess. But you’re lucky my parents aren’t home or my ass would be dead.” I said, my words being muffled by his chest. 

“Yeah sorry, I kinda acted on impulse.” He said. 

“As I said, you’re an idiot,” I said letting go and walking to the kitchen. “You want anything?”

“Uhh no I’m good,” He said. 

“Aight,” I said and grabbed a Coke from the fridge. I started walking upstairs and he followed me. I walked into my room and sat on my bed, while Kuroo sat at my desk. He looked around my room, which was pretty boring and not that interesting. I had a few anime posters here and there, a bit of manga on my bookshelf, and some other shit just lying around. 

“So Mr. impulse, what do you wanna do?” I asked and took a sip of my coke. 

“I don’t know, what do you wanna do?” He said, smirking. I stared into his eyes like I’d find the answer if I looked deep enough. After about 15 seconds, I jerked up. I ran to my closet which had what I needed in there. I rummaged around until I found what I was looking for: my eyeliner pen and a small eyeshadow palette. “Hey, sit on the bed, I’m gonna put eyeliner on you,” I instructed.

Kuroo looked confused but did as he was told. I walked over to him and sat in his lap and faced him. “Ok, do you want regular winged eyeliner or 2012 emo eyeliner?” I asked. 

His face turned red and his eyes darted around, trying not to make eye contact with me “Uhh, emo eyeliner, I guess?”

“Alright,” I said. “I gotta do it under your eye, so look up so don’t poke your eye.” I grabbed his chin and started going underneath his eyes. I could feel his hot breath on me. I stopped to examine my work. ‘Looks pretty good.’ I thought and went to do his other eye.

I finished and just stared at him, taking in his facial features that I somehow never seemed to notice until now. ‘He has really pretty eyes.’

He looked at me and smirked. “Why thank you?” 

“Fuck, I said that out loud,” I said, looking behind him at the headboard to avoid eye contact. 

He got close to my face. “Yeah, you did.” He started leaning in, so I closed my eyes. But instead of feeling soft lips on my mouth, I felt them on my cheek. I opened my eyes wide and stared at him. 

I lightly smacked him on the face. “You butt, making me think you were gonna kiss me on the lips.”

“Aww come on, don’t be like that, and you pulled that same move with me at training camp,” He smirked and put his hand to his cheek, then got close to my face again. “Or do you wanna kiss now?”  
  
I pushed his face away with my finger. “No, you don’t get one because of that.” I stared at him, noticing the eyeliner under his eyes with a bit smudged. “Hey rub your eyes real quick.” 

Kuroo looked at me confused. “Won’t that mess up the eyeliner?”

“Yeah, that’s the point, it’s supposed to be smudged,” I said. He rubbed under his eyes. “Ok, how does it look now?”

I stared at him for a minute, trying to process what I was seeing. ‘OH MY GOD, HOW IS HE SO HOT?! Lord, I’m bout to BUST!’

I pulled out my phone and took a picture. “That’s hot,” I muttered, hoping he wouldn’t hear me. He crawled over and looked over my shoulder. 

“Uhh, you’re not gonna send that to anyone are you?” He asked nervously. 

“I’ll send it to you if you want, and to Yaku,” I said about to send it to him. 

“Wait, don’t!” He said, but it was too late. 

I looked at him confused. “What, you scared of teasing or something?” 

“Well not exactly,” Kuroo said, rubbing the back of his neck. My phone pinged, and I saw Yaku text me back. 

**Sent: 1 attachment**

**Yaku: WAIT KUROO’S WITH YOU**

**Me: Yeah, why?**

**Yaku: HAHDJAJSBS**

**THAT MOTHERFUCKER DITCHED**

**PRACTICE TODAY**

**He really drove all the way for you!?**

**Me: I can’t tell if that’s offensive or not**

**Yaku: No, it's sweet, BUT WE NEED OUR CAPTAIN**

**Me: True, but hold a minute**

I turned to look at Kuroo, who had broken into a cold sweat. “Ahaha, umm, surprise.” He said nervously. I glared at him. 

“You fucking ditched practice, drove a two hour trip to Miyagi to see me, on impulse.” I got up and grabbed a pen and a pack of sticky notes. I scribbled on it, tore it off and then slapped it on his forehead. He took it off his forehead and read what it said.

“Sir, I’m diagnosing you with Dumbass disease, the symptoms being acting on impulse, talking to strangers, constant two-hour drives, and randomly asking for their number when you know nothing about them.”

“So mean. Why not change it to lovesick?” He said and propped his head on his knees. 

“You dork,” I said and started rummaging through my closet looking for something. 

“Only for you~,” He said in a sing-songy voice.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. “Whatever, as punishment for your dumbassery, I’m doing your nails. Then we’ll match.” My nails were painted black with my ring fingers being painted white.

“No, you’re turning me into an e-boy,” He said, looking scared. 

“You literally are, you fucking listen to Juice Wrld and pretend to be emo,” I said crossing my arms. 

“Stop slandering me,”

“THEN GET BETTER MUSIC TASTE,”

“I LITERALLY LISTEN TO THE SAME THING YOU DO!!”

“Hold on,” I grabbed my Bluetooth speaker and connected it to my phone. 

**(Play For the Night by Pop Smoke feat. Lil Baby and Dababy)**

“You know this song?” I said, knowing he wouldn’t.

“Uhh..” He trailed off and looked down to his lap, confirming my suspicions. 

“Didn’t think so. So we’re gonna play some 2018 r&b, even though this song is rap but whatever.” I walked over to the bed and sat down again. I opened the black nail polish bottle, took his hand, and started doing his nails. 

“ _I did some wrong, but I’m always right._ ” I sang along to the lyrics. “ _Said I know how to shoot, and I know how to fight_ ”

“Hey weird question, but what song comes to mind when you think of me? And don’t you dare do a Juice Wrld song.”

“Talk is overrated by Jeremy Zucker and blackbear and Dazed and Confused by Ruel, no doubt. Also, Hate me by Nico Collins.” I said and started doing his other hand. 

“Nice, you remind me of Outrunning Karma by Alec Benjamin, Saturday Nights by Khalid, and Falling by Chase Atlantic.”

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him. “I fucking love Falling, it makes me think of driving down the highway at sunset, or dancing in the rain.”

“Right, it’s so good,” He said. 

**(Play All the Stars by Kendrick Lamar and SZA)**

“Oh shit, this is my song,” I said as the song started playing. 

_“Cause maybe the night that my dreams might let me know, all the stars are closer x3.”_

I got up and started dancing around my room, not caring that Kuroo was there. 

_“Tell me what you gon’ do to me, confrontation ain’t nothing new to me.”_

_“You can bring the bullet, bring the sword, bring the morgue, but you can’t break the truth to me.”_

I pointed at Kuroo. _“Fuck you and all your expectations, I don’t even want your congratulations. I recognize your false confidence and calculated promises, all in your conversations.”_

I sat back down on the bed and, breathing a bit harder. “Jeez

“What song is this from?” He asked. I looked at him like he was joking. 

“Y-y-you’re kidding right?” I asked. “Tell me you're joking, right?”

He looked at me nervously, like he messed up. “Uhh, should I?

“Umm, Black Panther, Chadwick Boseman, RIP, Wakanda,” I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

“Ohh, uhh I didn’t watch Black Panther," Kuroo said.

I gasped loudly. “Get the fuck out of my house.” I pointed to the door. 

“Hey, I’m not that into Marvel,” he retorted. 

“B-b-but Black Panther. I love that movie.” I heard the music again and realized what part it was at. “Oh shit, hold on.”

_“Skin covered in ego, get to talkin’. I get involved like a rebound. Got no endgame, got no reason just to stay done.”_

I put my finger on his chest. _“It’s the way that you’re making me feel like nobody ever loved me like you do, you do.”_

I looked up at the ceiling _. “Yeah kinda feel like you’re tryna get away from me. If you do I won’t move”_

I looked back at Kuroo. _“I ain’t just cryin’ for no reason, I ain’t just prayin’ for no reason. I give thanks for the days, for the hours, and another way, another life breathin’”_

_"I did it all cause it feel good, I wouldn’t do it at all if it feel bad.”_

I elbowed him. _“Better live your life, we are running out of time.” I stood up and threw up my arms for dramatic effect.”_

“Man I love this song,” I said sitting back down on the bed. “But anyway…”

Kuroo was looking at me with this lovesick look on his face. There were highlights in his eyes that I didn’t notice. He looked absolutely smitten. 

“Hey, stop looking at me like that!” I said. 

“Why? You looked so cute, having fun like that. Dancing like no one was watching.” He said. 

“Yeah, I guess. But anyway, since you haven’t seen it, we’re gonna watch Black Panther,”

“But before we do that, can I..tell you something?” He said scratching the back of his neck. 

“Yeah, go for it,” I said, more focused on finding the movie. He grabbed my face so I was looking at him. 

“Listen, I didn’t actually come here just to see you. We’ve been hanging out for a while, we went on a date, joked, teased each other, kissed. Anyway, I really like you and I was wondering if you wanted to be my significant other.” He said, looking at me nervously. 

My eyes widened. I knew this was coming, just not now. “Kuroo, of course, I’ll be your significant other. I’d love to.” I said holding his hand to my cheek.

He looked at me surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah, I really like you. But keep in mind, I am a handful. I’m just really aggressive.”

“Trust me, I figured that out when you punched me in the gut,” He said remembering that time at the studio. 

“You deserved that,” I said that. “But lemme make sure of something.”

“What’s that?”

“You don’t wanna be with me because of my skin. You don’t wanna be with me for some aesthetic or prize or because you wanna see what’s in my pants. Because I’m kind of an ass, I don’t get why you’d like me.”

His eyes widened. “What!? Hell no? I like you for who you are.” He pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back. “You’re so talented and hardworking and strong and amazing, that’s what I like about you.”

I was surprised by that. I hugged back. Usually, when I’ve dated people, it was fake and they just wanted “a black partner”. It made me doubt whether or not people would like me because of my skin and the media. I didn’t want Kuroo to be like that. We stayed like that for a while. He pulled away and kissed me. It was so full of passion and love. 

I pulled away and looked at him. “Alright, now time for Black Panther,” I said and started playing it. I snuggled up to Kuroo and we watched the movie.


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks passed some that date, life went on as usual. I was bothered a lot about the date because, you know, stuff happened. Noya and Tanaka freaked out but Ennoshita just smirked and that made me wanna wipe it off his face. But I didn’t because he’s my best friend and I can do it later. Miya, Carmen, and Mia had been pestering me about it, but I didn’t tell them just to spite them. 

We were getting ready to go to InterHigh Qualifiers, so everyone was working hard because they wanted to beat Seijoh. Kiyoko showed me their match videos and their setter and captain Tooru Oikawa, was amazing, being able to have that much control over his sets.

Friday, we were in the club room before practice in the clubroom when Tanaka came in with a magazine in his hand. “Look, Monthly Volleyball Monthly did an interview on that butt weasel Oikawa.”

He sat on the floor and we all gathered around to look at it. “What does it say?” Suga asked. 

“Uhh let’s see,” Tanaka said, looking for a place to start. “‘Tooru Oikawa’s favorite food is milk bread. His personal motto is if you’re gonna hit it, then hit it till it breaks?!’ Grr!"  He got up and started trying to rip the magazine apart. “I’m not losing that pretty boy,” 

“YEAH!!” Hinata and I screamed in response. Suga shoved Tanaka away and grabbed the magazine. “You’re gonna rip it, good grief.”

The magazine also said that Seijoh’s third years were staying so they could get back at Shiratorizawa and that Ushijima, Shiratorizawa’s ace and captain, had made the Japanese National youth team. 

“Man, Ushijima looked intimidating, he didn’t even smile in the picture,” I said. 

“I bet he’s just like Kageyama, looks intimidating but is actually an idiot,” Tsukishima said, causing Kageyama to growl under his breath. 

“Tsukishima, what did I say about ragging on Kageyama?” I said to him. 

“And what are you gonna do about it?” He said, smirking. 

I stared at him with a ‘so you’re testing me’ look. “You know what beanpole? Square up, we finna fight. Don’t think just cause I’m shorter than you doesn't mean I can’t fuck you up. Flexibility is on point, my foot can reach your nose. Matter a fact, my thighs alone can kill you. Daichi ain’t the only one with thick thighs.” 

“FIGHT FIGHT!!” I heard Tanaka and Hinata scream as I got all up in Tsukishima’s face. Just as I was about to swing, Daichi walked in. 

“What’s going on here?” Daichi said, a dark aura surrounding him. I stepped back. “Nothing just putting Tsukishima in his place.” I saw Tsukishima smirk at me while I glared back at him. 

“Whatever, get to the gym so we can start practice,” Daichi said and we all filed out of the club room. 

  
  


“Geez, practice was rough today,” Tanaka said, stretching up as we walked home. 

“Well, the InterHigh qualifiers are next week, gotta get ready,” I said. “Aoba Johsai and Shiritorizawa will be hard to beat.”

“Yeah, but we worked to get here, and we will beat them,” Nishinoya said, raising his fist in the air. 

“YEAH!!” The other second years yelled. I was surprised by their enthusiasm and determination. It’s something you wouldn’t see in the dance world. Maybe that’s just the life of sports. Either way, it was refreshing to see. 

  
  
  


I was sitting at my desk finishing my homework when my phone started ringing. I looked at it and saw that Miya, Mia, and Carmen wanted to Facetime so I answered. 

“Alright, no more running away from this Y/N, tell us what happened,” Mia said. 

“Y’all really bothered me for this? It’s too late for this,” I said rubbing my eyes. 

“Child, it’s only 8 pm,” Mia said. 

“Exactly, and I’m tired,” I said. 

“Ok, but we know you’re gonna stay up late,” Miya said. “Now spill the tea sis,”

“Y’all are annoying, but I love you guys,” I said smiling. “Ok so after you guys left, we went to this trampoline place and this guy pulled some shit and said I was his younger  sibling to the guy at the front and then I pushed him into the foam pit, and we were just chilling.”

“Aww, y’all are so cute,” Miya said. 

“Shut up. Anyways, we hung there for like three hours, and then we went to McDonald’s, and bruh, he tried to touch my hair. But like he didn’t mean to touch, he like pat my head, but still, I’m not some fucking dog,” I said. 

“...He touched your head. Lemme just..” Carmen said as she started to tie her box braids in a ponytail. 

“Hey hey, calm down, I put him in his place, but still that pissed me off,” I said leaning back in my chair. “Anyway, OH MY GOD, we were in the car driving to McDonald’s AND HE PLAYED THIS STUPID ASS SONG, and he was like vibing to it and it was so stupid but it was like cute so…”

“What song was it? Was it like a white song or some?” Mia asked. 

“Naw, it was like this chemistry song, and he was sing along to it, I wish I got a video,” 

They started laughing. “Bruh he’s so lame,”

“Ok but it’s like cute lame, so it’s cool,” I said, doing the Debby Ryan look. “But then he drove back to my house and we were just sitting in the car and then he got close to my face….and then-“

I was cut off by my phone going off, signaling that someone texted me. “Hold up,” I said and went on pause to check the message. They all groaned. 

“Oh hell no, I know you did not just stop there in the middle, on a cliffhanger,” Carmen said. 

I ignored her and checked the message. Coincidentally, it was Kuroo. ‘What is it with him texting me whenever I talk about him? Does he like have some telepathic sense or something?’

  
  


**Rooster head: Hey, I’m in Miyagi, I’ll be at your house in five minutes.**

  
  


My eyes widened. “That dumbass, it’s like 9 at night. Unless he plans on spending the night. Thank god my parents are on a trip.”

“Hey what’s wrong?” Mia asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

“Uhh, I ordered food and it said it’s on its way.” I lied, knowing I wouldn’t hear the end of it from them. “But anyway, he said he wanted to come to our next competition, but I don’t know.”

“What’s so bad about letting him come? More support for us.” Miya said. 

“Well, they run really long, he’d just be sitting in the auditorium for like five hours. Plus, I hate the makeup we have to wear, I look like a clown.” I explained. “Also, Caitlin would chew him out and I don’t think he can handle that.”

“Oooh, you’re right,” Carmen said. Caitlin had a reputation for being...unhinged when it came to meeting any of our partners. I remember Carmen mentioned she and this boy were talking and hanging. Caitlin ended up stealing her phone and texted him saying “If you hurt my girl Carmen, I will find you and kill you in your sleep” She almost scared him off. She was like the partner inspector, the parent. You had to get her approval if you wanted to date someone. I mean, we didn’t actually ask for her approval, but she would complain about them if she didn’t agree. She’s crazy for a 15-year-old. 

“I mean, you can’t blame her,” Mia said. 

“Yeah but death threats, that’s not ok,” I said, “I don’t know, I’ll think about it.”

After I said that, the doorbell rang. ‘Ah shit’ “Aight I’m gonna go, I’ll see y’all on Monday,”

“WAIT, NO YOU DIDN’T TELL US WHAT HAPP-” I cut her off by hanging up. I walked downstairs and opened the door to see Kuroo standing there. He was wearing a black shirt and black sweatpants. 

“You are stupid, you know that right?” I said glaring at him. I moved so he could walk. 

“Am I now?” He said, raising an eyebrow, “Then why am I at the top of my class?” He took off his shoes and walked to the kitchen. 

I rolled my eyes and started walking away. “You’re smart in terms of academics, but in terms of common sense, you lack it. Especially considering you’re not gonna need 40% of the shit you learn in school.”

“Whatever, aren’t you happy to see me?” He said, opening his arms out to signal a hug. I walked over and hugged him. 

“Yeah, I guess. But you’re lucky my parents aren’t home or my ass would be dead.” I said, my words being muffled by his chest. 

“Yeah sorry, I kinda acted on impulse.” He said. 

“As I said, you’re an idiot,” I said letting go and walking to the kitchen. “You want anything?”

“Uhh no I’m good,” He said. 

“Aight,” I said and grabbed a Coke from the fridge. I started walking upstairs and he followed me. I walked into my room and sat on my bed, while Kuroo sat at my desk. He looked around my room, which was pretty boring and not that interesting. I had a few anime posters here and there, a bit of manga on my bookshelf, and some other shit just lying around. 

“So Mr. impulse, what do you wanna do?” I asked and took a sip of my coke. 

“I don’t know, what do you wanna do?” He said, smirking. I stared into his eyes like I’d find the answer if I looked deep enough. After about 15 seconds, I jerked up. I ran to my closet which had what I needed in there. I rummaged around until I found what I was looking for: my eyeliner pen and a small eyeshadow palette. “Hey, sit on the bed, I’m gonna put eyeliner on you,” I instructed.

Kuroo looked confused but did as he was told. I walked over to him and sat in his lap and faced him. “Ok, do you want regular winged eyeliner or 2012 emo eyeliner?” I asked. 

His face turned red and his eyes darted around, trying not to make eye contact with me “Uhh, emo eyeliner, I guess?”

“Alright,” I said. “I gotta do it under your eye, so look up so don’t poke your eye.” I grabbed his chin and started going underneath his eyes. I could feel his hot breath on me. I stopped to examine my work. ‘Looks pretty good.’ I thought and went to do his other eye.

I finished and just stared at him, taking in his facial features that I somehow never seemed to notice until now. ‘He has really pretty eyes.’

He looked at me and smirked. “Why thank you?” 

“Fuck, I said that out loud,” I said, looking behind him at the headboard to avoid eye contact. 

He got close to my face. “Yeah, you did.” He started leaning in, so I closed my eyes. But instead of feeling soft lips on my mouth, I felt them on my cheek. I opened my eyes wide and stared at him. 

I lightly smacked him on the face. “You butt, making me think you were gonna kiss me on the lips.”

“Aww come on, don’t be like that, and you pulled that same move with me at training camp,” He smirked and put his hand to his cheek, then got close to my face again. “Or do you wanna kiss now?”   
  
I pushed his face away with my finger. “No, you don’t get one because of that.” I stared at him, noticing the eyeliner under his eyes with a bit smudged. “Hey rub your eyes real quick.”   
  


Kuroo looked at me confused. “Won’t that mess up the eyeliner?”

“Yeah, that’s the point, it’s supposed to be smudged,” I said. He rubbed under his eyes. “Ok, how does it look now?”

I stared at him for a minute, trying to process what I was seeing. ‘OH MY GOD, HOW IS HE SO HOT?! Lord, I’m bout to BUST!’

I pulled out my phone and took a picture. “That’s hot,” I muttered, hoping he wouldn’t hear me. He crawled over and looked over my shoulder. 

“Uhh, you’re not gonna send that to anyone are you?” He asked nervously. 

“I’ll send it to you if you want, and to Yaku,” I said about to send it to him. 

“Wait, don’t!” He said, but it was too late. 

I looked at him confused. “What, you scared of teasing or something?” 

“Well not exactly,” Kuroo said, rubbing the back of his neck. My phone pinged, and I saw Yaku text me back. 

Yaku 

**Sent: 1 attachment**

**WAIT KUROO’S WITH YOU**

**Yeah, why?**

**HAHDJAJSBS**

**THAT MOTHERFUCKER DITCHED**

**PRACTICE TODAY**

**He really drove all the way for you!?**

**I can’t tell if that’s offensive or not**

**But hold a minute**

  
  


I turned to look at Kuroo, who had broken into a cold sweat. “Ahaha, umm, surprise.” He said nervously. I glared at him. 

“You fucking ditched practice, drove a two hour trip to Miyagi to see me, on impulse.” I got up and grabbed a pen and a pack of sticky notes. I scribbled on it, tore it off and then slapped it on his forehead. He took it off his forehead and read what it said.

“Sir, I’m diagnosing you with Dumbass disease, the symptoms being acting on impulse, talking to strangers, constant two-hour drives, and randomly asking for their number when you know nothing about them.”

“So mean. Why not change it to lovesick?” He said and propped his head on his knees. 

“You dork,” I said and started rummaging through my closet looking for something. 

“Only for you~,” He said in a sing-songy voice.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. “Whatever, as punishment for your dumbassery, I’m doing your nails. Then we’ll match.” My nails were painted black with my ring fingers being painted white.

“No, you’re turning me into an e-boy,” He said, looking scared. 

“You literally are, you fucking listen to Juice Wrld and pretend to be emo,” I said crossing my arms. 

“Stop slandering me,”

“THEN GET BETTER MUSIC TASTE,”

“I LITERALLY LISTEN TO THE SAME THING YOU DO!!”

“Hold on,” I grabbed my Bluetooth speaker and connected it to my phone. 

  
  


**(Play For the Night by Pop Smoke feat. Lil Baby and Dababy)**

  
  


“You know this song?” I said, knowing he wouldn’t.

“Uhh..” He trailed off and looked down to his lap, confirming my suspicions. 

“Didn’t think so. So we’re gonna play some 2018 r&b, even though this song is rap but whatever.” I walked over to the bed and sat down again. I opened the black nail polish bottle, took his hand, and started doing his nails. 

“ _ I did some wrong, but I’m always right. _ ” I sang along to the lyrics. “ _ Said I know how to shoot, and I know how to fight _ ”

“Hey weird question, but what song comes to mind when you think of me? And don’t you dare do a Juice Wrld song.”

“Talk is overrated by Jeremy Zucker and blackbear and Dazed and Confused by Ruel, no doubt. Also, Hate me by Nico Collins.” I said and started doing his other hand. 

“Nice, you remind me of Outrunning Karma by Alec Benjamin, Saturday Nights by Khalid, and Falling by Chase Atlantic.”

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him. “I fucking love Falling, it makes me think of driving down the highway at sunset, or dancing in the rain.”

“Right, it’s so good,” He said. 

  
  


**(Play All the Stars by Kendrick Lamar and SZA)**

  
  


“Oh shit, this is my song,” I said as the song started playing. 

_ “Cause maybe the night that my dreams might let me know, all the stars are closer x3.” _

I got up and started dancing around my room, not caring that Kuroo was there. 

_ “Tell me what you gon’ do to me, confrontation ain’t nothing new to me.”  _

_ “You can bring the bullet, bring the sword, bring the morgue, but you can’t break the truth to me.” _

I pointed at Kuroo.  _ “Fuck you and all your expectations, I don’t even want your congratulations. I recognize your false confidence and calculated promises, all in your conversations.” _

I sat back down on the bed and, breathing a bit harder. “Jeez

“What song is this from?” He asked. I looked at him like he was joking. 

“Y-y-you’re kidding right?” I asked. “Tell me you're joking, right?”

He looked at me nervously, like he messed up. “Uhh, should I?

“Umm, Black Panther, Chadwick Boseman, RIP, Wakanda,” I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

“Ohh, uhh I didn’t watch Black Panther

I gasped loudly. “Get the fuck out of my house.” I pointed to the door. 

“Hey, I’m not that into Marvel,” he retorted. 

“B-b-but Black Panther. I love that movie.” I heard the music again and realized what part it was at. “Oh shit, hold on.”

_ “Skin covered in ego, get to talkin’. I get involved like a rebound. Got no endgame, got no reason just to stay done.”  _

I put my finger on his chest.  _ “It’s the way that you’re making me feel like nobody ever loved me like you do, you do.” _

_ I looked up at the ceiling. “Yeah kinda feel like you’re tryna get away from me. If you do I won’t move” _

_ I looked back at Kuroo. “I ain’t just cryin’ for no reason, I ain’t just prayin’ for no reason. I give thanks for the days, for the hours, and another way, another life breathin’” _

_ “I did it all cause it feel good, I wouldn’t do it at all if it feel bad.”  _

I elbowed him.  _ “Better live your life, we are running out of time.” I stood up and threw up my arms for dramatic effect.” _

“Man I love this song,” I said sitting back down on the bed. “But anyway…”

Kuroo was looking at me with this lovesick look on his face. There were highlights in his eyes that I didn’t notice. He looked absolutely smitten. 

“Hey, stop looking at me like that!” I said. 

“Why? You looked so cute, having fun like that. Dancing like no one was watching.” He said. 

“Yeah, I guess. But anyway, since you haven’t seen it, we’re gonna watch Black Panther,”

“But before we do that, can I..tell you something?” He said scratching the back of his neck. 

“Yeah, go for it,” I said, more focused on finding the movie. He grabbed my face so I was looking at him. 

“Listen, I didn’t actually come here just to see you. We’ve been hanging out for a while, we went on a date, joked, teased each other, kissed. Anyway, I really like you and I was wondering if you wanted to be my significant other.” He said, looking at me nervously. 

My eyes widened. I knew this was coming, just not now. “Kuroo, of course, I’ll be your significant other. I’d love to.” I said holding his hand to my cheek.

He looked at me surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah, I really like you. But keep in mind, I am a handful. I’m just really aggressive.”

“Trust me, I figured that out when you punched me in the gut,” He said remembering that time at the studio. 

“You deserved that,” I said that. “But lemme make sure of something.”

“What’s that?”

“You don’t wanna be with me because of my skin. You don’t wanna be with me for some aesthetic or prize or because you wanna see what’s in my pants. Because I’m kind of an ass, I don’t get why you’d like me.”

His eyes widened. “What!? Hell no? I like you for who you are.” He pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back. “You’re so talented and hardworking and strong and amazing, that’s what I like about you.”

I was surprised by that. I hugged back. Usually, when I’ve dated people, it was fake and they just wanted “a black partner”. It made me doubt whether or not people would like me because of my skin and the media. I didn’t want Kuroo to be like that. We stayed like that for a while. He pulled away and kissed me. It was so full of passion and love. 

I pulled away and looked at him. “Alright, now time for Black Panther,” I said and started playing it. I snuggled up to Kuroo and we watched the movie.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, I woke up to the sun shining through my windows, shining right into my face. I tried moving my hand to my head to cover my eyes but then I felt someone hugging me. I open my eyes to see I'm laying down on Kuroo's chest, his arms wrapped around my waist while my arms are wrapped around his neck. I start freaking out internally, trying to remember what happened last night.

_"Anyway, I really like you and I was wondering if you wanted to be my significant other."_

I smiled to myself, happy that he was mine now. I got up, trying my best not to disturb Kuroo. After I got out of his grip, I moved to put my feet on the floor when I felt arms wrap around my waist. I looked down to see Kuroo hugging me with his head on my lower back.

"Who the fuck said you could leave?" I heard him mumble. Even though it was a bit muffled, I could still hear his morning voice.

It felt like someone had shot me in the chest. 'Damn, that is hot!' I thought, holding my hand to my chest. I shifted my body so I could run my hands through his hair. "As much as I'd love to do that, I gotta go eat."

I peeled myself from his grip which caused him to groan. I walked down the hall and into my bathroom. I turned on the lights and saw that my hair was a mess. The flat twists were sticking in different directions and some of them had been undone. I realized that I fell asleep without my bonnet on. Normally, I would've freaked out, but since I was washing my hair today, it didn't matter. I started taking out the flat twists that covered my head. After twenty minutes, I finished and my hair was a mess, so I combed my fingers through it to detangle it a bit and so it would hang down a bit. After that, I did my usual morning routine and walked into my room to see Kuroo still in bed.

"Oi, wake the fuck up," I said lightly smacking his head. "You gotta shower and eat something. Did you bring clean clothes?"

He slowly lifted his head to look at me. "Yeah, I have some in my....car," Kuroo looked at me in a mix of amazement and confusion.

"Alright, go out and get them, shower, and come to the kitchen. And I'm not cooking for you." I said and walked out of my room to go downstairs.

I looked through the cupboard and pulled out some cereal and milk. I stood by the counter and started eating when Kuroo walked downstairs and out the door. After a minute, he came back inside and just stood and stared at me.

"Hey, you ok? What's wrong?" I asked, starting to get concerned.

"Oh..uh, it's just hair, it's not the little strands like you had them in," Kuroo said scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I gotta wash it today, might put braids in," I said, shoving cereal in my mouth. "Anyway go shower cause I'm gonna be in there for a while."

He walked back upstairs and I started thinking about what style I should do my hair. I usually have it in flat twists and not like having my natural hair and doing Afro puff or two puffballs.

'You know, I will do braids. That's gonna take all day. It'll be worth it though. Maybe I'll do passion twists, those are cute.'

I finished eating, washed the dishes, and walked upstairs. I walked into my room to grab some clothes to put in the bathroom and saw Kuroo sitting on my bed, going through his phone, shirtless. He was muscular too, a whole ass six-pack.

'OH MY GOD, SINCE WHEN IS THIS MAN SO HOT!? Bitch, I'm so lucky'

I walked past and over to my dresser. "Nice abs," I said looking through my drawers, knowing I would lose it if I looked at him again.

"You like?" He said, stretching out the like.

I looked him up and down and smirked, trying not to show that I was freaking out internally. "Yeah," I said and walked out of the room. I walked into the bathroom, closed the door, slid down the door, and quietly screamed so he wouldn't hear me.

"Oh my god, he's ripped. How the hell is he so cute and hot at the same time? That's illegal!! I didn't sign up for this!!" I whisper yelled to myself. After I calmed myself down, I grabbed my shampoo and conditioner and hopped on the shower.

After half an hour, I finished washing my hair. I got out of the shower, dried myself off with a towel, and started drying my hair with another towel. I lotioned my skin and changed into a white spaghetti strap tank top and grey shirts that went to my mid-thigh. Normally, I would wear an oversized shirt and sweatpants, but I felt more feminine today.

I walked back into my room, Kuroo, who was now wearing a navy blue hoodie, saw and looked shocked. "Did you cut your hair while you were in there?"

My eyes widened. "Hell no, I could never! What happens when I wash my hair is it shrinks because of water." He looked confused. "Ok so when water touches my hair, that causes it to shrink." I grabbed a strand of my hair and stretched it out. "My hair's still there, it just shrunk."

"Ok," he said and went back to his phone.

I grabbed my blow dryer and the attachable comb, a bottle of castor oil, my moisturizer, and a few hair ties and went back to the bathroom. I took the hair ties and sectioned my hair. Then I got the oil and moisturizer. I put some of the moisturizer in my palm, then poured the castor oil into my palm. I rubbed it together and put it in that section. Then I took my hairdryer, put on the comb, and started drying it.

An hour later, my hair was dry and detangled. My hair was pretty short, when it was blow dried out, it was barely to my shoulders. I walked back into my room and put all my stuff away. Then I got the hair packing to see if I had enough hair. I could feel Kuroo's stare at me as I got the hair. I did have enough so I took it out and laid it on the bed.

"Alright, I'm gonna put my hair in braids, and that's gonna take me all day. You're welcome to stay if you want but you will be subjugated to a lesson on my hair and my personal experience with it. Your move rooster head." I said.

"Hey, I don't care if you talk about your hair, you could talk about it all day and I wouldn't get bored. Plus I get to learn more about you and your culture," Kuroo said smiling.

I was surprised but then I walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "You weirdo. Alright." I sat on the bed and he shifted down and wrapped his arms around my waist. He raised my shirt up and pressed a soft kiss to my stomach and then snuggled into it. That caught me a bit off guard but I smiled and ran my hands through his hair a few times before focusing on my hair.

"Alright, so I'll start explaining how my hair is. Keep in mind this is my own experience, I can't speak for others." I said. "Umm, my hair type is 4C hair, meaning my hair isn't curly, it coils. You know, like a spring. Because of this, it takes a while for my hair to grow. So to help my hair grow, I use protective styles like cornrows, box braids, and flat twists to name a few. Right now, I'm putting my hair in passion twists. Umm, I'm gonna assume that your hair gets greasy if you don't wash it."

"Yeah," he mumbled into my stomach. I'm glad he was listening and not tuning me out.

"Ok so while your hair gets greasy if you don't wash it, mine gets dirty. If my hair were dirty and I were to scratch my scalp, there would be dirt. Also, I can't wash my hair that often or else my hair would stunt its growth and it would start falling out. So I can only wash it like once a month. Now that sounds gross, but that's just how things are. I already explained how my hair shrinks, to you, that's called shrinkage. I use a blow dryer to dry and detangle it. I have a blow dryer that has a comb so it makes it easier.

"My hair also gets dry quickly so I have to use a lot of products like castor oil, moisturizer, and grease in my hair. Yes, when you have black hair, grease and aloe vera is your best friend. Aloe Vera is what they put in a lot of hair gels, and it's great for your hair and helps it grow faster. Usually, I use hair gel to keep my hair neat and in place and to do my edges. Also, since my hair gets messy easily, I wear either a head wrap or a bonnet to sleep. Usually, on nights before a competition, I use both.

"So for braids, you usually use fake hair. You can do it with your natural hair, but it wouldn't technically be considered African braids. Now, you can go get them done, but that's like $250 depending on how much they charge. The place I go to, they charge $50 an hour. But I'm broke so I do it myself. Passion twists are pretty easy to do, even though you have to use tools, but it's easier than box braids without the rubber band method.

"Now the important part, why you should never ask a black person if you can touch your hair. This is a form of microaggression. You might not intend to come off as rude, but saying that is literally the same as saying something like 'oh, you're pretty for a black girl.' or 'you sound normal for a black person' because I don't speak slang or AAVE. Now, since we are close, I will let you touch my hair, you just gotta ask. But you will get oil on your hands. If you wanna learn how to do cornrows or flat twists or braids like this, I'll show you."

Kuroo rested his chin on my stomach and looked up at me with wide eyes. "You'd let me twist your hair?"

"Yeah if you want, I don't mind," I said finishing the twist I was doing. By the time I was done, I had done a row and half in the back. "Lemme just set up for you and you can twist it."

He shifted up and I moved forward so he could sit behind me. I did the before work like looping the fake hair with my natural so it wouldn't fall apart when he starts twisting.

"Alright, you're all set," I said holding out the twist for him. He took and he felt him start twisting. After a minute he said he was done and I inspected it. The twist wasn't tight and it was falling apart a bit, and it was a little tangled at the bottom.

"Ok not bad, but you didn't do it tight enough. Nice job though," I said smiling at him.

"Thanks," he said and kissed me on the cheek and shifted to lay on my stomach again.


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of the day went by slowly. Kuroo had tried a few more times with the twists, he got it after like 5 five tries. We just spent the time talking, watched some tv, nothing out of the ordinary. Around 5 pm, I finished and took a few pictures.

"Kuroo, get the fuck outta my pictures!" I said, ready to punch him.

"How about no?" Kuroo said and started trying to get in the shot. I lowered my phone and gave him a 'you testing me' look, which caused him to get out of the shot.

"That's what I thought?" I said and started taking pictures again.

I stopped and saw that he was pouting in the corner of my room. This man has been hanging out with Bokuto too much. "Aww c'mon, do be like that." I hugged him from behind.

"No, you're mean," He pouted childishly.

"Sir, I'm your partner, not your mom," I said, still hugging him. "How about this? You wanna go on a snack run."

"....Fine," Kuroo said.

"Yess, more food," I said, thinking about what we should get. I went to my closet and grabbed a blue jean jacket and some black jeans. I looked in the mirror and took off the jean jacket. I looked over to Kuroo. "Hey!"

He looked over at me. I just stared at him as if I could telepathically tell him what I wanted, but he just looked at me confused. I pointed at him, and he understood after a few seconds. I wanted his hoodie. "No," He said bluntly.

"What!? Mean!" I yelled.

He smirked. "You can have it when we get back." I rolled my eyes, somewhat satisfied. I grabbed a black zip-up jacket and put the hood on and we left. It was dark outside by now.

"Are you gonna stay the night again?" I asked.

"I mean if you want," Kuroo said, smirking. He leaned into my ear. "Why? You wanna do something?"

I pushed his face away and looked away. "Get your mind out of the gutter you fucking perv. I don't want you to leave yet."

He poked my cheek. "Aww, you're gonna miss me?"

"Yeah, even though it was two days," I muttered. I took his hand and intertwined our fingers. "But don't ditch practice for me. Don't you have qualifiers for Nationals soon?"

"Yeah in a few weeks,"

"Then keep your damn impulse in check, you gotta qualify for Nationals so we can beat you," I said.

"You bet your sweet ass we're gonna make it to Nationals," He said, getting close to my face.

"Good," I said, pecking his nose. His face got a little red and he looked away. 'Cute' I thought. We made it to the store and split. I ran to the candy aisle and grabbed a bunch of sweets. Lollipops, Skittles, Starbursts, whatever. I went to look for Kuroo and saw him stashing up on chips.

"Jesus Christ, you're not gonna eat all those are you?" I asked.

"Nope you're gonna help me," He said simply.

"That's kinda gross, but I'm not complaining," I said and we waited in line to check out. When we got to the front of the line, the cashier at the front gave me a weird look, but quickly changed it to a smile so I wouldn't see, but I did. 'If she says something, and in front of Kuroo too, I swear to god.' I thought.

I started pulling out my wallet when Kuroo placed his hand on mine. "I'm paying."

I glared at him. "Babe we came here so you would feel better." I pulled out my card. "I'm paying."

Kuroo was taken back by me calling him that. So before he could answer I swiped my card. "That's not fair," He said, but I ignored him and put my card away. I went to grab the bags, the cashier spoke.

"So, you two are dating." She said.

"Yeah, we are," Kuroo said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, that's nice," she smiled and turned to look at Kuroo. "How did you end up with someone like...that." She gestured towards me.

I glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, there are so many people you could go for, and you choose this,"

Before I could say anything, Kuroo butt in. "Why? Because they have box braids? Because they have dark skin? What's so wrong? They're still human like you and me."

"Look, I'm not racist, I'm just saying you could have some nice and proper rather than someone uncivil and immature." She said, glaring at me.

This time, I spoke. "Listen here. Just cause I don't fit your idea of what a good significant other is doesn't mean I'm not a good one. Just cause I use slang and use AAVE doesn't mean I'm ghetto or hood. Enough say I'm immature yet you're trying to tell my boyfriend who he should date. That's just stupid. And the fact that you started with 'I'm not racist' already proves your gonna say something racist, educate yourself."

I grabbed the bags and stomped away, Kuroo following me. We walked in silence for a while, the tension in the air thick. I stopped walking which caused him to stop as well.

"Hey...are you ok? Don't listen to what that lady said. I don't want anyone else-" Kuroo said, but was cut off by my kicking the light post in front of me.

"Dammit. Why can't they just leave me alone!? I'm not fucking bothering you so why do people think it's ok to voice their racist opinions. I couldn't give a damn if she thinks I'm good for you or not, JUST WHY DID SHE HAVE TO SAY IT!?"

I stopped kicking the lampost, the silence filled with my heavy breathing. 'Why can't you just leave me be? What the fuck did I do to you?' I started laughing maniacally. "Then again, it could've been worse." I turned to look at him. "You could've seen my dead body decorated with blood on the concrete."

Kuroo looked at me worriedly. "Y/N..."

"It's bullshit anyway, people just see the color of my skin and assume I'm a bad person, that I'm ghetto or a criminal. And then they wonder why I fear for my life. 'Do the right thing and you'll be fine' they said. 'You should've known better' they said. I could get killed just for walking home or holding a phone or a sandwich or just sleeping. And the bastards that did it wouldn't even be tried in court. ITS BULLSH-"

I was cut off by Kuroo pulling me into a hug. "You think I gave a damn what color skin you are. That doesn't matter. I know it sucks, it's hard, but you can't let that define you or bring you down. I'm here, I'll protect you, I'll fight for you."

I stayed silent. I didn't expect him to respond like that. I hugged him back. "What if you leave?"

He smiled. "You think you can get rid of me that easily. I've been around this long, I'm not going anywhere."

I smiled into his chest. "Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna make it clear that I didn't write this for the sake of stereotypes in books because I've read lots of books where this has been written out badly where Y/N has fought someone and to be stereotyped as "ratchet" or "ghetto". I wrote this because people need to realize that those things happen. I've been in these situations. I get looks from people at the cashier, nervous to leave the store with buying something and praying that they don't call the police because I don't wanna end up as "another black person who was shot by police" for no reason. Stop the stereotyping.


	16. Chapter 16

As I walked to school on Monday, I felt a sense of fear and dread. Well, I feel it every day, it’s school and Monday. But it felt like something bad was gonna happen. I slid open to the classroom door and was met with Tanaka with his arms crossed and Ennoshita with his hands on his hips. ‘Figures’ I thought and pulled a smile. 

“Morning you two, how was your weekend?” I said. 

“Cut the crap Y/N, we saw you with Kuroo the other day,” Tanaka said, smiling mischievously. 

I raised an eyebrow. “What the hell are you talking about?” 

“Don’t act dumb, we saw you guys walking the other day holding hands,” Ennoshita said, now smirking. 

I glared, tempted to wipe that smirk off his face. “Ok first off, why were you two in my neighborhood? You don’t even live by me.”

The smirks on their faces dropped. “Umm well...we…” They stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse. “We were just so happened to pass your neighborhood on our way to the store! Yeah!”

I glared at them. “Yeah right. Stalkers!!”

“By the way, your hair looks nice. You get it done?” Tanaka said. 

“Thanks, I did it myself because I’m broke,” I said sitting down in my seat. 

“Just so you know, you’re telling us what happened at lunch,” Ennoshita said with a smirk. 

“Nothing happened if that’s what your thing, you fucking pervert,” I said as the teacher walked into the classroom. 

Class soon ended, which is great for my short attention span. Before I could even get up from my seat, Tanaka and Ennoshita came up to my desk.

“No running away from this Y/N, you brought this upon yourself,” Tanaka said. 

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. “Fine, come on,” I said as I started walking out of the classroom, with them trailing behind me. 

“So what were you guys doing?” Ennoshkta said with a suggestive smile.

“Well, he came over to my house Friday night-“

“FRIDAY NIGHT!? HE LIVES IN TOKYO, THAT’S LIKE A TWO HOUR DRIVE!!” Tanaka yelled, which drew attention to us. 

“Hey, shut the fuck up,” I glared at him. “I didn’t even know he was coming until he texted me ten minutes away from my house. But obviously, since it was late, he stayed the night. Nothing happened, we just talked and did nails and makeup. And then he asked me out, so I guess I have a boyfriend now.”

Tanaka and Ennoshita looked at me, mouths slightly open. Tanaka was the first to say something. “THAT'S ALL IT TAKES!? MAKEUP AND NAILS!?”

“What part of ‘shut the fuck up’ do you not understand!?” I whisper yelled. “But he stayed over while I did my hair and we went to convenient store. Then he left Sunday morning.”

“Look our Y/N, getting themself a partner.” Ennoshita put his hand on my shoulder. “So proud.”

“Yeah Y/N, get that Tokyo dick,” Tanaka said.

I smacked him in the back of the head. “IT’S NOT LIKE THAT!”

“Uh huh, keeping telling yourself that,” Ennoshita said. 

“Oh fuck off,” I started walking faster, leaving them behind. 

“Alright Y/N, no more running away. You’ve left us in the dark for too long.” Miya said as I walked into the studio building. I groaned, not wanting to be bothered about this. I should’ve known this would come back to bite me in the ass. 

“I’ll give the short and sweet answer, we’re dating now,” I said and walked into one of the studios and changing my clothes. 

“YOU’RE WHAT!?!” Miya yelled. “SINCE WHEN?!”

“Uhh, Friday night,” I said, putting in my shoes. 

“But we called Friday night,” Miya said confused. “Did you like ask you over text or call or..?”

“No, he came over,” I said nonchalantly.

“HE WHAT!?!” Miya yelled again. “Did you guys do anything?”

I slowly turned to look at her with a ‘what the fuck’ look on my face. “No, we just talked and I did his nails and we watch Black Panther.”

“I was bout to say,” Miya said putting her hand to her heart. 

“Y/N!! YOU BETTER TELL US WHAT HAPPENED ON THAT DATE!!” I heard Carmen yell from the lobby. 

“Oh god,” I said, putting my hand to my head. Carmen walked into the studio and stomped up to me. 

“You can it just hang up in call and leave us, but more specifically, ME, on a cliffhanger, AND ALL WEEKEND TOO!” She said, getting up in my face. 

“Ok first off, get the fuck out of my face cause that is nasty,” I said pushing her face back. “Second, long story short, we’re dating.”

“HUHH?!?” Carmen screamed. “WHAT HAPPENED!?”

“Ask Miya, I’m not telling this story 5 hundred times,” I said, going back to stretching. I listened in while Miya told Carmen the whole story.

Carmen turned and looked at me. “So like did you guys-“

“No, nothing happened, we just talked and watched Black Panther,” I said. 

“Ok ok, calm down,” Carmen said. 

“You better not tell Caitlin about him, I don’t wanna deal with her ass,” I said. 

“Yeah, well she’s gonna find out sooner or later,” Miya said. 

I rolled my eyes. “Whatever,”

“Alright people. Let’s get started, competition is this weekend and we have lots of cleaning to do.” Our dance teacher, Ms. Devon said as she walked into the studio. “Ten jump jacks each way,”

  
  


“Jesus Christ, so sore,” I said as we all staggered out of the studio, tired, sweaty, and sore from our heads to our toes.

“Reminder that there’s rehearsal this Friday, the last rehearsal before competition on Saturday,” Ms. Devon said from inside the studio. 

“Yay, competition,” Caitlin tiredly said. 

“We’re gonna have to wake up early, and wear shitty makeup that makes us look like clowns,” I said. 

“Aww come on, we can get some merch, see some dances, have fun backstage,” Miya said. 

“Yeah, but it’s so expensive,” I said. I turned to Caitlin. “How many dances do you have Caitlin?” 

“Uhh, I got 6,” She said. 

“Damn, that’s a lot. I only got 4. You’ll barely be backstage.” I said. 

“Yeah, but you have that duet with Lauren,” Miya mentioned. 

I looked down, remembering that dance. “Yeah,” I grabbed my bag and walked out. “See you guys on Friday,”

I walked out of the studio, thinking about my duet with Lauren. ‘Why? Why did Ms. Devon choose me? Why not someone else who is better than me? Is she trying to get us to lose?’

I was snapped out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. I looked at the screen to see a notification from Kuroo. I smiled and opened it. 

**Kuroo:** **Good luck tomorrow**

**Make sure you guys win so we can beat you**

**Me: Oh we will**

**But we’ll be the ones on the winning side**

**Well, hurry up and win your matches**

I laughed at his antics. “So stupid,” I made it home and changed into some comfy clothes, and sat in my bed. I looked at my phone again and saw Kiyoko texted me. 

**Kiyoko: hey just a reminder that we have prelims tomorrow, so sleep well**

I smiled at the message. 

**Me: thanks for the reminder, have a good night.**

For once, I actually went to bed early.


	17. Chapter 17

"he did what!?" kuroo yelled over the phone, which caused me to pull my phone away from my face.

"hey, calm down," i said.

"how the hell am I supposed o calm down when my partner got hit on by someone other than me!?! not to mention you were harassed." he yelled. "not to mention I wasn't there to beat his ass."

"look, I handled it. It could've been worse," i said.

_we were packing up for the day, though they only played one game, the team was pretty worn out. We were walking out of the building when hinata yelled out. "ahh, I forgot my lunch inside!"_

_"hey no worries, i'll go get it," i said and ran back inside. i was walking back to the area where we put our stuff when I heard something. "c'mon girl, I just want your number,"_

_"no thanks, I have somewhere to be,"_

_"aww but I just want your number,"_

_'is that Kiyoko? Who is she with?' i thought. i turned the corner to see two guys surrounding her, one of them holding out his phone. she didn't look comfortable at all and kept telling the guy no._

_i walked up to them. "she said no, leave her alone,"_

_one of the guys looked at me and smirked. "hey no biggie, i was just asking for her number. but forget about her, look at you," he said as he walked up to me._

_I smirked back. "well, you're not as bad yourself, huh hot stuff,"_

_he put his hand on my shoulder and ran it up to my jaw. "well, how about you give me YOUR number, maybe we can have some fun"_

_"well..." i grabbed his shirt and pulled him over my shoulder. he fell down to the ground, flat on his back._

_"maybe when you learn to respect people. what the hell goes through your head that pressuring someone to get what you want is ok? get it in your fucking head that no means no!" i said, punching him in the face. after a few punches, i heard a crack, earning a yell from him. i probably broke his nose._

_i got up and stepped on his chest. "if I see you around here or any girl and you're harassing them again, i will come for you. and not just me. i'll call up devonte, dequan, charell, dominic, jordan. all of them niggas will see that you won't be able to walk again, or worse. Got it?"_

_he nodded his head vigorously, unable to breathe cause I was standing on his chest at this point. i got off his chest and he inhaled a breath. he started coughing and holding his chest. i looked over at his friend and he flinched when we made eye contact, looked like he'd seen a ghost. i flinched towards him and he yelped and ran away. the other guy got off the floor and ran after him._

_i looked over to kiyoko, who also looked scared. "are you ok? sorry if i scared you with that."_

_she calmed down after i said. "uhh yeah. i just wouldn't expect that from you. you always seem so calm yet rowdy."_

_i chuckled. "kiyoko, you were being harassed, i wasn't gonna just stand there and let that happen. guys like them are assholes,"_

_"yeah, thank you for that." she said and smiled at me. i felt butterflies in my stomach. lord if I wasn't already with kuroo._

_"anyway, what were you doing here?" kiyoko asked._

_"oh, hinata said he forgot his lunch so i came up here to get it," i said. "it's a good thing I did too."_

_"i have it right here," she said and held up a bento with bunnies decorated over it._

_"aww, it's so cute," i cooed._

_we walked out and saw our team still waiting for us._

_"kiyoko, where were you?! we were so worried!!" tanka and nishnoya yelled._

_"we had an...incident inside," i said._

_"what happened?" suga asked._

_i smirked, remembering what just happened. "nothing, that I couldn't handle," i looked over and winked at kiyoko, who giggled back._

_noya and tanaka looked like they were in heaven. "kiyoko giggled!! so cute!!"_

_"alright, you fucking simps, get on the bus," i said pointing in that direction._

"it doesn't matter or not whether you handled it, it shouldn't have happened," kuroo said leaving back in his chair.

"well, at least he won't bother us, hinata told me we play against them in a few weeks," i smirking, thinking of the look of fear that's going to be on the guy's face when we see him again

"i still wish I could've been there," he said

"ok calm down," i said, getting a bit annoyed.

"did you know the two guy's names?" he asked.

"no, I just know the go to johzenji," i answered.

"johzenji eh?" he said with a devilish smile.

i sweatdropped. "i swear if you do something stupid. bout to get me arrested." 

"relax, i won't do anything." he said.

"fine," i said, not believing him.


End file.
